Only Teardrops
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Five Years ago Gabrielle was sent to our world to escape the wrath of The Shadows and their malevolent leader Beatrice in hopes of someday returning to her kingdom. She meets Henry. He and his family back in Storybrooke may be able to help her find her family. Henry/OC
1. Chapter 1: A Ball

A/N: This is my first crack at Once fiction. Hope you guys like it. It takes place in the future. For reference Henry is now 21.

Synopsis: Five Years ago Gabrielle was sent to our world to escape the wrath of The Shadows and their malevolent leader Beatrice in hopes of someday returning to her kingdom. Five Years have passed and when she meets Henry he and his family back in Storybrooke may be able to help her find her family.

Only Teardrops

Chapter 1: A Ball

I gave myself a look in the mirror. Something just didn't feel complete. I let out a sigh before walking over to my bed and sitting down. Today was a very big day for me. It was my 16th Birthday and in this kingdom that meant one thing. I was to meet my future husband at a ball being thrown in my honor. I stood from my bed and walked over to my window. I looked below. I could see party guests arriving by carriage. I was so nervous. I didn't know what to think. My entire life had been planned for me down to this day and down to my 21st birthday where the engagement would be official and this mystery man and I would have a year to be married. I wasn't much more tradition, in fact I despised it. I had always dreamed of falling in love, but being a Princess didn't allow for that to be possible. I leaned against the windowsill. I knew soon I would have to join the party. I heard someone clear his or her throat behind me. I turned to see my mother. She gave me a smile. I weakly smiled back.

"It is nearly time." She said as she entered my room holding a small wooden box. She stepped to my bed and sat the box down. "I have a gift for you."

I walked to her not knowing what to expect. My mother was beautiful and everything I wished to become. Her black hair was pulled up and on top of her head she wore her crown proudly. She wore a golden gown, the straps sat delicately on her chocolate shoulders. She motioned to the box. I picked it up. She then handed me a small key. I used the key to unlock the box and it popped open. Inside there was a beautiful tiara covered in diamonds.

"It's beautiful." I said as I gently ran my hand over it.

"I wore it to my 16th birthday ball where I was introduced to your father." She said happily. "I want you to wear it tonight."

"Me?" I questioned. I didn't feel worthy of wearing my mother's tiara. My older sister hadn't even worn it at her ball.

"Yes. I saved it for you. You remind me so much of myself at your age. I felt that tonight you needed it. After tonight you my keep it. It will travel through life with you." She said as she removed the tiara from the box in my hands. She placed it delicately on my head. She gave me a reassuring smile. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I felt nearly complete, but not quite.

"Did you love father when you met him?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Not at first, but that is normal. You get five years to get to know one another and in that five years I fell in love with your father. He means the world to me. He gave me two beautiful daughters." She said. I knew she was trying to reassure me, but I just didn't feel that way. I simply nodded and turned back to the mirror. I studied myself.

"There are my two beautiful ladies." Came a voice. I turned to see my father. He gave me a grin. I remember my sister's ball six years ago. I was only 10, but I remember it all. My parents were all aglow; their crown princess was to be introduced to her mate. My sister was to inherit the kingdom and she would live out her days here. I think what made me nervous was that I was set to be with a crown prince, which meant when it was time to marry I would be relocated to his kingdom, my family would be far away from me. If I didn't love him I don't know how I would do it.

"I just gave her my tiara. Doesn't she look beautiful?" my mother said to my father. He fully entered the rom. He studied me with his green eyes.

"She looks absolutely beautiful, but she needs one thing." He said. He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. There was a necklace inside. It was gold and the pendant was a pink teardrop. He pulled out the necklace and walked to me. He put it around my neck. I then looked at myself again in the mirror. I now felt complete. I ran my fingers across the teardrop.

"Now it's all perfect." My mother said happily.

"Your Highnesses." Called a voice. "It is nearly time."

"It is time to go party." My mother said clapping her hands together. My father slipped his arm around hers and led her from the room. I stood alone looking in the mirror.

"Princess." Called a voice. I turned to see my handmaiden Violet.

"I'm coming." I said with a sigh.

"Your Prince awaits." She said joyfully trying to get me excited as everyone else.

"So they say." I then said. I gave myself one last look. My purple gown nearly sparkled. I felt beautiful, but I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't quite ready to face my future.

"Everything will be ok. You will be very happy together." Violet said as she came to me and fluffed my gown.

"I just want to be in love when I marry. I want to feel that feeling." I said looking down at her. "You know defy all odds with our love like Snow White and Prince Charming."

"You don't need that. They didn't quite defy all odds. The Enchanted Forest is in ruins because of the Evil Queen's curse. You want peace not odd defying love." Violet said as she stood. I sighed. "Now come on."

I followed Violet to the stairwell where my parents were waiting. I watched them, studied them. My mother turned to my father and fixed his tie. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. They were in love. I could only hope that I would find that with this prince of mine. Suddenly there came the sound of trumpets. My parents straightened up. My father placed his hand on the small of my mother's back.

"Introducing their royal highnesses King Stephen and Queen Amelia." Called a voice. My parents began to make their way down the stairs. I could see partygoers downstairs bowing and curtsying to my parents. I held my breath because I knew I was next. "Introducing the Birthday Girl, Princess Gabrielle."

I let my breath go as I made my way alone down the stairwell. I saw many faces I knew all bowing and curtsying. I then saw a face I didn't know. He stood next to my parents. He was tall with fair skin and blonde hair. He has piercing blue eyes. I watched as his eyes studied me. As I made my way to my parents this man I didn't know took me by the hand and curtseyed before kissing my hand.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Princess." He said.

"Gabrielle this is Prince Cadewyn of the Kingdom of the Isles of Perrin." My father said glowing with pride. So this was my prince. He wasn't bad looking, but I felt no connection. I had only dreamed I would feel one.

"Hello Prince Cadewyn." I said politely.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I looked to my mother. She gave me a smile and a nod. I guess this was it. This was my life. I gave him a smile and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We waltzed along to the music. I could feel his eyes on me. I tried to not look at him.

"So the Isles of Perrin…are they nice this time of the year?" I asked.

"They are beautiful this time of the year, but not as beautiful as you." He said. I looked up at him. I wanted to laugh in his face. He was trying too hard. Truthfully he didn't have to try because our fates were already sealed.

"Thank you your highness." I responded. I looked over to see my sister and her husband dancing. She looked at him with such romance. They surely had fallen in love. I only hoped that I would and not because it was my duty to do so.

Without warning a man rushed in. He was one of the Kingdom Guards. He was panting and clearly out of breath. Everyone looked at him confused. We had all stopped dancing as he starred on at the guard. My father walked to him. The guard said something to my father. I could see concern written all over his face. This wasn't good I could feel it inside. My father then walked over to the stage. He looked down at everyone.

"Everyone. We must all get to safety. The Shadows have made it to our Kingdom." My father announced. There was gasps and there were a few screams in terror. I rushed over to my mother who wrapped her arms around me. My father joined us as we made our day down into the dungeon. It was cold down here, but there were supplies and it was where we would be safe. My sister and her husband joined us.

The night was quiet. Nobody wanted to sleep. My father would leave for minutes at a time to get news. It seemed they kept drawing closer to us. I was afraid. Our Kingdom had been so quiet and so peaceful for many many years. Even my mother couldn't remember times of war or strife, but in the last few years there was an uprising of evil. The Shadows as they called themselves; a group of mystical bandits led by a woman named Beatrice. We had heard stories from other kingdoms that had fallen to The Shadows. A real danger was present.

My father rushed back in the room. He didn't look good. I could see terror on his face. This was real not and a drill. He went to talk to my brother-in-law. At once he and my sister fled the room. My father then came to me. He pulled me into a hug. I was shaking. I knew all was not well.

"Gabrielle. I didn't think we would need this, this soon." He said looking at me. "You will have to flee. I am sending you to another world. You will live in this world until we can defeat The Shadows and find you. I don't know how long it will be…" he trailed off. I could see tears in his eyes. My mother walked beside me and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I said at once. If my family was going to fight then I was to join them. I would not leave them when they needed me. I could help.

"You must. For all of our sake. You must leave and find the magic within yourself." He said. "Now we must hurry. Your necklace. Hold onto the teardrop and close your eyes. Don't think. Keep your mind clear." I was shaking, but I nodded.

I took my hand and placed it on the teardrop. I felt a warmth spread from my hands through my body. I did what I could to clear my mind. I thought of nothing….absolutely nothing… at once it was like I was flying and falling. I didn't know which way was up or down. Abruptly I smacked something hard. My entire body hurt. I lifted my head. I could see trees all around me. I blinked. My head was pounding and I was dizzy. I fully pulled myself up and made it to my feet. I started to walk. I looked around as much as I was in nature I could hear so many sounds. Suddenly I was at hard ground. I could see people everywhere. None of these people looked or seemed to dress like me. It was strange. I wasn't quite sure where I was. A woman was walking past. She had a small creature on a leash. It barked at me. I jumped.

"Excuse me ma'am…where am I?" I asked the woman.

She looked me over from head to toe. "In Central Park." She answered. Before walking away quickly. I had no idea where this Central Park was or why I was there, but I was alone and afraid. My family was literally worlds away and in immense danger. I was here. I needed to survive.


	2. Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

A/N: Alright guys shout-out and review, tell me what you think!

Only Teardrops

Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

I just starred down. I starred down at the plain bagel on my plate. I let my mind wonder as I starred down. Another year had passed, five of them in total since I left my home and my family behind. I had learned to survive. I had made myself an active participate in society. Here I was another birthday of five. If The Shadows hadn't come that night then today my engagement would have been announced and the wedding planning would have began. I was grateful at least that I wasn't about to get married. I was grateful that I had the power to decide my own life, but then again here I was without those who I loved surrounding me. It hurt so much to think of them and I tried my best to not do it. I placed my hand on my teardrop pendant. I tried to clear my mind, but as always nothing, absolutely nothing. I sighed and then looked up at the clock.

"Oh shit." I murmured before jumping up and grabbing my purse. I left my apartment as quickly as possible. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs to the subway and I was in luck to get a train. When I made it to my stop I jumped off and hurried up to the street. I finally burst into a small coffee shop completely out of breath.

"Welcome to Wilson's Brew." A male voice called out from behind the counter. He was clearly looking for something. I walked behind the counter.

"Sorry I'm late I lost track of time. I know not a good impression on for my first day." I said trying to sound as apologetic as possible. The guy who was bending down stood and turned in my direction. My eyes met his hazel eyes at once. I was fighting to not blush.

"No worry. You must be Gabby. Kelsi told me that I would be training the new girl today. I'm Henry and don't worry I won't tell Kelsi you were late." He said giving me a smile as he handed me a brown apron.

"Thanks so much." I said as I threw my clean apron over my clothes.

"So you an put your stuff in that back room and we can get to work." He said. I made my way to the backroom with my purse.

The next few hours seem to fly by. This wasn't my first time working in a coffee shop and things were pretty simple. Henry made a nice coworker and he was pretty funny. I liked this new job already. God knows I needed it, my rent had gone up and my catering job was to sporadic when I needed the money so dearly. I finished making a cup of coffee for a customer and walked it over to his table. I strolled back behind the counter. Henry was doing some paperwork at the other end of the counter. It was quiet in the shop and I leaned against the counter.

"You know it's my birthday today." I said. Henry then turned to me and smiled.

"Really? How old?" he asked.

"21." I answered happily.

"Let me guess you are getting wasted tonight?" he asked.

"No not really. Might just go home and sleep." I said truthfully. Through my last five years here I hadn't made many friends here. I focused on staying to myself due to the fact that I really didn't belong here. I knew finding out my identity was a stretch, but finding out that everything about me was fake was possible.

"Sleep!?" Henry questioned.

"Yes sleep." I proclaimed.

"No way you are turning 21. I turned 21 a month ago. My friends took me out. I was hungover for 2 days." He said. That didn't sound that fun truthfully. "I'm taking you out. I know a great bar. You have to celebrate 21 right."

I simply laughed. He was absolutely serious. I wanted to say no truthfully because sleep always sounded good, but something inside really wanted me to say yes. My eyes met his hazel eyes. I shook my head, but smiled. He clapped his hands together in excitement. I just laughed. Normally I would have said no, but there was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. There was something there a hint of…magic, but I knew in this world that couldn't be possible so I put the thought to the back of my mind and locked it away.

When I got off work I took the subway to my apartment. I could tell my roommate had returned home. I could hear her having sex in her bedroom. I was actually grateful that I was going out tonight. I closed myself in my room and turned on some music to drown out my roommate's moans and groans. Hopefully with this new job I could maybe make enough to get a place of my own. I was over living with other people and this roommate was the worst of them all so far. She was bring home random guys every other day and they would go at it like rabbits. I bent down next to my bed and pulled out a large box. I lifted it and sat it on my bed. I opened the book and starred down at the purple fabric. I slowly lifted it out and I smiled at it. This was my ball gown from my 16th birthday and what I was wearing when I was dropped into this world. My mind drifted back to my family. I wondered if our kingdom still existed, I wondered if my family was still alive. I banished those thoughts and placed the gown back in the box. I slide the box back under my bed.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I could remember doing the same thing 5 years ago. I felt good in the dress I had chosen. It was more suited for this world. It was a silver sequin dress that fell just off my shoulders and stopped just before my knees. I slipped my feet into a pair of black heels. I felt good. Going out was something I rarely did and tonight I was excited. I had made a friend, one I actually felt comfortable with, but inside I still ached to be home with those I loved. I grabbed my purse and made my way from my room. My roommate was in the kitchen and some random long haired guy sat on our couch.

"Hey sexy." He said with a whistle. I rolled my eyes and made my way from the apartment.

I took the subway to where Henry had instructed me. When I got off the train I saw a familiar face. Henry was standing there. He looked even better out of the pale blue shirt and brown apron uniform of the coffee shop. He stood there with dark blue jeans and a dark purple button up shirt. I walked to him and smiled.

"I'm here." I announced to him.

"You look great. You definitely want to bring in 21 in style." He said. I couldn't help, but blush. My heart was beating fast and my palms had suddenly got sweaty. I truthfully had never felt like this before. I didn't know what to say or think, but I knew it felt so good. "Follow me."

We left the subway station together. I walked along side him. He pointed out a few bars on the street as we walked. He clearly had spent the last month getting acquainted with all the bars in this area. We finally stopped in front of a small bar. It wasn't overly crowded and everyone seemed to know Henry as we walked inside. We walked over to the bar counter where a man stood wiping down the counter.

"Hey Henry!" the guy said.

"Hey D. This is a friend of mine and it is her 21st today." He said to D.

"Alright 21. You need shot." D said as he placed two shot glasses on the counter and pulled out a golden colored alcohol. He filled the glasses with this golden liquid. Henry picked one up and handed it to me. He then picked up the other.

"Cheers and Happy Birthday!" he said before shooting the liquid back into his mouth. I then did the same.

"Eww." I then said tasting every bit on my tongue. That was not pleasant.

"And this is fun?" I questioned.

"You will start to feel the fun." He said as D poured both of us another shot. We both took our shots. I think I was starting to feel the fun a little bit.

Henry and I sat at a table. I had graduated to some fancy looking martini. I sipped my drink as we sat there. He was telling me all about his major in college. He was studying Creative Writing.

"What about you?" he asked taking a sip of his beer.

"I started, but money got tight. I'm trying to save up so I can finish. I was studying Political Science." I said.

"Deep." He answered.

"Pretty much." I said.

"I am not going to lie. I am a little drunk. My moms wouldn't be proud." He said before sipping his beer again.

"Moms?" I questioned. "Ohhhh Moms…" I said.

"No not like that. I have a birth mom and an adopted mom. I was adopted as a baby then I went to find my birth mom. She ended up moving to my town and the rest is history. So yeah I have moms." He explained.

"Oh ok." I said.

"What about your family?" he asked.

"I have a mom and a dad; also a big sister. I haven't spoken to them in years though." I said with a sigh. I knew tonight at home we would be having a grand celebration. It would be my birthday and an engagement party,

"Why?" he then asked.

"Life gets in the way I guess and separates people. I hope one day we can reconnect." I answered truthfully.

"I hope so too." He said. He placed his hand on mine. I looked up at him and gave him a smile. He was sweet and not trying to get in your pants sweet, but actually sweet.

As the night ended we walked the street alone together. I had enjoyed our time out and it was night to bring in 21 with a new friend. We made it to the subway station. We walked down the stairs together. I was laughing at a corny joke of his when I slipped in a puddle of God-knows-what and he caught me. He pulled me to him. I looked once again into his hazel eyes. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. My mouth was dry. It was like in those seconds time stood still. I could feel his breath on my face. Without thinking I pressed my lips to his. I felt something strange. I felt the teardrop pendant on my necklace get incredibly warm. I quickly broke away from Henry and grabbed my pendant. He started at me.

"Sorry." I said quickly. I didn't look at him. I had no idea what had happened. My pendant had never done that before. What about a simple kiss could make it react in such a way.

"Don't be." He said. He laced his fingers with mine.

We started to walk. We waited for a train in silence. His fingers stayed laced with mine. When the train arrived we stepped in together. We didn't say anything to one another. We just rode in silence, but this silence was so loud. My mind was screaming with feelings.

"My stop is next." I then mentioned.

"Ok I'm going to walk you home. It's late." He said. I smiled at him. He didn't have to, but I liked that he was willing to walk me home. He was obviously raised right. We got off the subway and made it up to the street. I led the way this time. After a few minutes we were in front of my apartment building. I stopped.

"This is me." I said biting my lip slightly. "Thanks so much for tonight. This has been the best birthday in a long time."

"You're welcome. I am glad I could help you celebrate." He said as he moved a piece of stray hair from my face. His hand then cupped my cheek. This time he was the one kissing me and once again my pendant was warm against my chest. I kissed him back as his other hand looped around my waist and pulled me in more. We stood there in this moment before he then let go. I took a small step back.

"Guess I will see you at work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Definitely." He answered.

"Cool. Goodnight." I said giving him a small wave. I turned towards the front door of my building. I could help, but smile. I could feel his eyes on me as I made my way inside.

I returned to a quiet apartment. My roommate must have gone out. I made it to my room and closed my door behind me. I kicked off my shoes and collapsed on my bed. I held my pendant in my hand and smiled. Tonight had been the best night in a very long time. I liked Henry a lot. He had something about him that made me feel comfortable. I then touched my lips. We had kissed and it felt so right and something about that kiss had made my pendent react. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. For the first time I felt like I belonged rather than an outsider.

I had fallen asleep and I was dreaming. I was back in my room, but I was a little girl. My mother sat next to me on my bed. I looked up at her. She was just as beautiful as ever. She was reading one of my favorite books. I watched as she turned the page.

"He kissed her and suddenly she gasped for air. She spell had been broken." My mother said as she read.

"Why was it broken?" my little self asked.

"The spell was broken by true love's kiss. There is no spell powerful enough to not be broken by true love's kiss." My mother said as she stroked my little cheek.

Suddenly I was awake. I gasped as I sat up in bed. My room was dark. I grabbed my pendant in my hand. Had it been that. Had Henry and I experienced True Love's Kiss? Was that why my pendant reacted? I then felt crazy. This couldn't have been it. That wasn't what this was at least I didn't think so. There was no magic here. Was I crazy? I didn't know what to think in this moment. My heart was beating fast. Whatever happened I was going to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3: Once Upon A Time

Only Teardrops

Chapter 3

I put my hair in a ponytail and then looked at myself in the mirror. I was happy and it was very obvious. It had been 3 weeks since my birthday. Henry and I had officially started dating. I'd never dated anyone in my 5 years here out of my fear and my desire to stay in my bubble as I waited for a way back to my family. At this point to me it had been so long. I decided that I was going to let go. I had to let go. I needed to start living this life that I had created for myself. I grabbed my purse and left my apartment. I was heading to work. It was a rainy day in the city. I held onto my umbrella as I strolled from the subway station towards the coffee shop. I walked inside to see Henry at the counter serving a customer. He gave me a smile. I simply smiled back as I made my way to the back room to put down my things.

I walked out of the back room as I tied my apron. Henry made his way towards me. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick kiss. I then heard a throat clearing. I looked to see that our boss Kelsi had walked into the shop. We had done a great job at hiding our relationship because we weren't sure what Kelsi would think. I was instantly afraid.

"Don't worry I don't mind employees dating. Just keep your issues out of the shop and no making out on the clock." She said at once before she stepped past me and made her way into her office.

Henry and I both walked to the counter. I started my work. I hummed along to a song playing on the radio. I had never felt this way. There was a peaceful freedom that fell over me. I was incredibly happy something I hadn't experienced since I left my family.

"I told my mom about us." Henry said as he walked over to me and leaned against the counter. I looked up at him.

"Which mom? Adopted or Birth?" I asked. He had told me about both of them. His birth mom Emma seemed really cool, but his adopted mom Regina sounded like a hard ass.

"Emma." He said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"That she is happy for me…for us and to treat you right." He said. I simply smiled.

"You better treat me right." I said at once.

"Always." He answered.

"Good." I said before grabbed a box from under the counter. I then left him alone behind the counter as I went on to continue my work. I saw his eyes following me. I turned and gave him a smile.

Henry was a great guy, but I still hadn't quite figured out what it was about him. Every time we kissed my pendant still warmed. I kept wondering was this True Love and would this help me find out the fate of my family. I had come to the conclusion that they must be dead, but I did my best to not think of it. There had to be a reason I met Henry and there had to be a reason why my pendant warmed when we kissed. There were so many questions, but I lacked in answers. I made my way back behind the counter and put the box back. Henry was serving a sweet old lady who came in every single day at the same time for her Café Americano.

"How is life dear Henry?" she asked sweetly.

"It's great Mrs. Lissman." He answered.

"School going well?" she asked.

"Very good. Nearly finished with this semester." He said as he handed her change.

"Good. Any girlfriends? My granddaughter is still very single." She said giving him a kind smile.

"Yes Mrs. Lissman I have a girlfriend." He answered.

"Really? She must be a doll to get a handsome one like you." She said happily.

"She is pretty great. You've met her." He said.

"I have?" she questioned looking shocked.

"There she is. It's Gabby." He said pointing to me. I gave Mrs. Lissman a small wave.

"How are you today Mrs. Lissman?" I asked kindly.

"I'm fantastic and so happy Henry found a sweet girl like you. I met him 3 years ago when he started working here. He does such a good job and is a kind boy." She said happily.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Lissman." Henry answered. "Your Café Americano will be up in a few minutes."

"Thank you dear." She answered as she shuffled away to her usual table by the wall. Henry started on her coffee.

"You've been here 3 years?" I asked Henry.

"First job I applied for when I got to the city." He answered.

"Longest employee yet." Kelsi said as she came from her office. "I need to make a run. I'll be back soon." She quickly left the shop and the two of us in charge.

"Want to come over tonight?" Henry asked as he finished making Mrs. Lissman her coffee.

"Sure." I answered. I hadn't been to Henry's place yet. We were always either here or would go out. I was excited to see where he lived. I was excited for some real alone time. I needed my answers.

"I was thinking we could order some take-out and watch a movie." He said before he walked around the corner to take Mrs. Lissman her coffee.

Work seemed like it lasted forever, but at least for most of my shift I was with Henry. A perk of working with your boyfriend was being with your boyfriend often. I made my way home. My roommate was in the kitchen making out with some new dude. Without a word I went into my room. With every passing day I was over living here. I needed a new place badly. I had saved up a nice amount, but I was going to need more if I wanted to move out of here. I looked for something to wear tonight. I pulled our a pair of pants and a comfy sweater. I changed and looked at the clock. It was time to head out. Henry had given me his address. I got on the subway and made my way to his stop. I walked until I made it to the building I was looking for. Once inside I found the button with his name on it and buzzed for him. He buzzed me in. I took the stairs up and there he was with the door open. I walked to him and he pulled me close.

"Nice place." I said as I walked inside. Henry helped me take off my jacket. I was standing in his kitchen. I saw the take-out boxes on the counter and I knew that was tonight's dinner.

"Thanks." He answered as he put my jacket on the coat rack near the door.

"Roommate?" I asked as I stole a chip from the bag of chips left open on the counter.

"Nope just me." He answered.

"You can afford this on your own?" I asked simply amazed.

"Not quite." He said as he pulled me to the couch by my hand. He sat down and I joined him. "This was my dad's place. He died years ago. When I decided to go to college here my mom, Emma, gave me the key and her blessing."

"So your birth dad?" I asked.

"Yeah my birth dad. I didn't know him long before he died, but he was pretty amazing." He said as he starred ahead at the wall. I could tell this was a painful subject for him. He spoke of his family frequently; it was obvious they were very close. It reminded me of how my family was before I left them. They were my everything and now it was all gone.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Chinese." He said as he stood. I followed him into the kitchen.

We ate Chinese food and watched a terrible movie and it was perfect. After all these years it was nice to finally spend some time with another person and just relax together. I then wished this could never end. It was exactly how I wanted life to be. I had truly given up hope that I would see my family again, but at the same time I had hope in something else. I had hope in a life with someone who I cared about and I knew cared about me. I remembered on my 16th birthday telling Violet that I wanted to be in love when I married. That seemed so possible now. This was the closet that I had ever gotten to that.

"That movie sucked." Henry said as he turned off the TV.

"It did." I replied. He kept his arms around me as we lied on the couch together.

I loved the feeling of being in his arms. I felt safe. I hadn't felt that safe since being in the presence of my father. I felt like there was a protective force around us. I turned to face him. He smiled at me and played with my ponytail. I giggled and gave him a smile. He pulled me closer and placed his lips on mine. I could feel my pendant heating as always. I had gotten used to it and I truthfully craved those moments.

I woke up. Opening my eyes I realized that I wasn't home. This was not my bed. I moved slowly as I felt another body next to me. I looked over to see Henry fast asleep. I smiled to myself as I remembered the night before. I hugged the blankets close to my naked body. I lied here and looked up at the ceiling. This moment was so peaceful and so real. I started to look around the room. I saw something on the bookshelf that stood out to me. I slipped from the bed. I found Henry's discarded shirt on the floor. I slipped it on and walked over to the bookshelf. I pulled out a large brown leather bound book. I looked at the golden writing on the front and ran my fingers across it.

"Once Upon A Time." I said reading the title aloud.

I heard Henry stir. I looked to him, but he hadn't woken up. I took the book with me to the couch. I sat down with it and opened it. I began to read. I right away recognized the stories. These were all stories that I knew to be true. I knew they had taken place in the Enchanted Forest. I read my favorite story of Snow White and Prince Charming. Their story had traveled far and wide even all the way to my kingdom. I idolized them. I wanted their love, the type of love that concurred all. I smiled as I read through the book. I wondered how Henry had gotten such a book. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Henry. He smiled down at me.

"Doing some reading?" he questioned as he joined me on the couch.

"A little." I answered truthfully. "This is a neat book."

"Yeah it is great. I got it as a kid. He said as he looked down at it.

"It's a great read." I said as I closed it. I didn't want to give myself away. I figured he wouldn't understand. He couldn't understand what I was going through. He might think I was insane and I didn't want to risk that.

"Can I tell you something?" he questioned looking at me with a serious look on his face. I simply nodded. "Ok this might sound crazy and if you want to run out of here thinking I am a crazy person that is fine. I never told anyone about this because it is crazy, but not. I don't know why I feel so compelled to tell you, but I feel comfortable with you. I don't know how to explain it. I feel like you will understand. These stories…they are about my family."

I was now confused. I just stared at him. I wasn't quite getting to where he was coming from. Maybe I wasn't the crazy one here, but he was.

"This book of stories is all true. I know all of these people. They are from this place in another world called The Ench…" he started, but I finished.

"Enchanted Forest." I then said. He looked at me now as if I was crazy.

"You know about the Enchanted Forest?" he questioned.

"Yes." I answered. I wasn't quite sure what was going on here, but this was a magical moment. I couldn't believe that he knew of the Enchanted Forest and knew the truth of these stories.

"I don't know what to say." He then said. I truthfully didn't know either.

"Well my family is from a land in the same world. I was a Princess of my kingdom until 5 years ago. Danger was coming and my father sent me here using this." I grabbed my pendant and showed Henry. "He told me that he would find me, but it has been 5 years. I fear that he and my family are dead."

"Well you know of my family. Regina my adored mom is…well was the Evil Queen and Emma my birth mom is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. They are my grandparents." Henry explained. "And they are all in this world."

"Wait this is where they ended up after the Evil Queen's curse?" I questioned.

"Well in this world. They are all trapped in the town of Storybrooke, Maine." He said. I was in disbelief. This is what I was feeling. I knew there had been something. I knew there had to be a reason that my pendant reacted and that there was a reason I felt so comfortable with Henry. I just sat there and starred at him. I couldn't believe it. Was this it? Was this the way I could possibly find my family? I didn't know what to think. I was excited and scared all at the same time.

"Wow." I said not really knowing what I could say.

"Would you like to go?" Henry then asked.

"Where?" I questioned.

"To Storybrooke." He said.


	4. Chapter 4: Storybrooke

A/N: Thanks so much to **XxLostDreamerxX** for the review!

Only Teardrops

Chapter 4: Storybrooke

I hadn't seen Henry much in the last two weeks. He was studying for and taking finals and I was pretty much working all the time, but today we were going away. Today we would be going to Storybrooke. I looked around my room to make sure I had everything I needed. I then stood over my bed and looked down at my duffle bag. I think I was ready. I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure what I was most nervous about meeting his family or _meeting his family_. I heard my cell phone beep. I picked it up and there was a message from Henry saying he was a couple minutes away and to come downstairs. I put my phone in my purse and picked up my duffle. I walked out of my room. My roommate was standing in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said. She turned to me. We didn't speak too much to one another. Mostly about things like rent and the bills.

"Hey." She said back as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I am going out of town for a few days. My half of the rent is on my dresser in an envelope." I said to her.

"Oh ok. Have a good time." She answered back.

"Thanks." I said with a small wave before making my way out of the front door. I took the stairs down and came out of the front of the building. I stood around until a yellow bug pulled up in front of me. There was Henry smiling at me from the car. He jumped out and jogged to me. He gave me a quick kiss before taking my duffle.

"Get in." he said as he threw my bag in the back. I got into the passenger side and put on my seatbelt.

"So this is your car?" I questioned.

"Actually it is my mom's car, Emma, but she lets me use it while I'm down here." He said as he put the car in drive.

The ride was long, but we had a great time just talking. It was so nice to finally be open with someone about my life. I spent five years in total silence and keeping everything in my head. I was now able to let go and talk about my family truthfully. I felt free for the first time. We rode and made it to a sign welcoming us to Storybrooke. The moment we drove over the town line I felt something. It was like a surge of energy that spread through my entire body from the top of my head to the tips of my fingers. I wasn't quite sure what it me.

"Are you ok?" Henry asked.

"I don't know I just felt….strange." I said looking in his direction. "I can't explain it."

"Maybe you feel the magic." He said with a smile.

I watched the town come into view as we drove into the center of town. It was a classic picturesque town in the middle of nowhere. We parked in front of a diner. Henry got out of the car and came around to my side and opened my door. I stepped out. He took me by the hand and we walked to the diner. He opened the door and we stepped inside together. Suddenly there was an eruption of cheers and whistles.

"Welcome Back Henry!" all the voices shouted.

We were approached by a blonde woman. I'd seen her photo in Henry's place. I knew right away that this was Emma. She pulled Henry into a hug. I stood to the side as they had their moment. It was beautiful to see. I wondered if I was to ever reunite with my family what it would be like. Suddenly the door behind us opened. I turned to see a woman with black hair enter. She gave Henry the biggest smile.

"Henry!" she said happily.

"Hey mom." He said to her. This had to have been Regina, the Evil Queen. She then looked at me. I saw her eyes studying me, trying to read me.

"You brought…" she started.

"His girlfriend." Emma finished giving me a smile. I smiled back at her. I could tell I liked her already.

"Girlfriend?" Regina questioned. She was now looking at me very hard.

"Hello I'm Gabby." I said giving her a kind smile. I was trying my best to be likeable at least to her.

"And don't worry she knows everything and she has some stories of her own." Henry said as he put an arm around my waist.

"She knows everything?" Regina asked.

"Everything." I then said.

"She also isn't from this world." Henry said.

You could seriously hear a pin drop in this place. Everyone was silent and all eyes were on me. I was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say in that moment, but I knew I had to say something. I went to open my mouth, but the door opened once again. There I saw them, my idols; Snow White and Prince Charming were standing right there. I was starstruck in that single moment. My mouth went dry. I couldn't help, but just stand there and blink.

"I knew you were back when I saw the bug." Snow said happily.

"Welcome back bud." Charming then said as she patted Henry on the shoulder.

"Oh who's this?" Snow asked cheerfully as she eyed me.

"Henry's girlfriend." Regina spat. I was taking that she was not enjoying my presence. "She apparently isn't from this world either."

"No. I'm not." I answered.

"Then where are you from?" Regina asked as she stepped to me. I was feeling quite intimidated by her. I stumbled backwards trying to add a buffer.

"Regina chill out and let her talk." Emma said at once. She looked at me sympathetically.

"I grew up in the Kingdom of Feuilles." I said nervously.

"Feuilles… I've been there as a kid. I knew a Princess there. She was so beautiful. Princess Amelia." Snow then said.

"Queen Amelia…she's my mother." I then said.

"Amelia is your mother?" Snow then questioned with a smile on her face. "She was a friend. We tried to keep in contact, but life gets in the way. How is she?"

"I wouldn't know." I then answered. Everyone looked at me. I could see them wanting answers with every look. "On the night of my 16th birthday our kingdom was attacked. My father sent me to this world using this." I explained as I grabbed my pendant. Everyone just looked at it.

"How long have you been in this world?" Emma asked.

"Five years now." I answered. "My father said when it was safe he hopes to find me, but it has never happened. I am afraid they may be dead."

"And what is this necklace?" Regina asked.

"I don't know much about it. My father had only given it to me that night. It is a pink stone teardrop, but other than that I know nothing. I just know it brought me here to this world." I said truthfully.

"I was thinking she can find out more about it here." Henry said. I simply nodded in response. "And she has recently noticed the pendant reacting."

"Reacting how?" Emma asked.

"Well…when Henry and I…. umm…when we kiss. I've noticed it warm against my chest." I said nervously.

"When you… kiss?" Regina then asked.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Do you know anything about it?" I asked.

"No I don't, but I think I know who might." She then said.

"Gold." Emma said.

"Gold?" I questioned confused.

"We can walk there." Henry said as he took me by the hand. He pulled me from the diner and we walked down the street hand in hand. I had no idea where he was taking me or who this Gold was. I just tried to keep with him.

"Who is this Gold?" I questioned.

"Well he is my grandpa." Henry said.

"Grandpa?" I questioned.

"He is my birth dad's father. He was also the Dark One way back when and yeah lots to explain there." Henry said as we continued to walk. We then arrived in front of a shop. I looked up at the sign it was a Pawn Shop. Henry opened the door and a bell rang. There was a beautiful woman with brown curly hair standing behind the counter.

"Henry." She said happily. "I heard you would be visiting town."

"Belle hi. Is Mr. Gold around?" he asked.

"Yes let me go get him." She said as she turned and walked into the back of the shop. Moments later an older man with long brown hair limped to the counter.

"Hello Henry." He said. I wasn't quite sure about any of them.

"Hi. This is my girlfriend Gabby. She is from your world. She arrived in this world 5 years ago via this necklace." Henry said as he pointed out my pendant.

"From my world?" he then asked. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. He made me nervous.

"Umm yes… I grew up in the Kingdom of Feuilles." I said truthfully. "5 years ago my father gave me this necklace. On that same night our kingdom was attacked. He told me to use this and I ended up in this world."

Mr. Gold walked around the counter and made his way to me. He looked at my necklace. His hand swiped my chest as he picked up the pendant in his hands. I gave my pendant a smile as he observed it. I tried to not shake nervously as we all stood there in silence.

"Only Teardrops." He then said.

"Only Teardrops?" I questioned.

"Yes Dearie. There are only 3 of them that were made. They were made to travel between worlds, but only once can they be used." He explained as he let it go.

"Well I used it to get here. What about getting back?" I asked.

"Not a return trip Dearie." He said. "To know more you need to ask those who made it."

"And they are?" Henry asked.

"The fairies." Mr. Gold said.

"Well I guess that is our next top." Henry said.

"Thank you." I said quickly before Henry was dragging me out of the shop and back towards the diner. When we made it there he opened up the car door for me. I got inside. He got into the driver's seat and quickly started up the car before pulling off.

"There are fairies here?" I then asked.

"Yes… well sort of. They are trapped in human form." Henry said as he drove.

I sat back and rode. We drove through town and suddenly we were at a far part of the town that was more filled with trees. There was a large house in a small hill. Henry parked as close as we could get. He got out of the car and I followed his lead. He took me by the hand as we approached the house. He knocked on the door. A young blonde woman answered.

"Hi Tinker Bell." Henry said to her. "Is Mother Superior around?"

"I'm here Henry. What is it?" asked a woman who came out of the next room. She gave both of us a kind smile.

"Well Mother Superior my girlfriend, Gabby, is from your land. She was sent here five years ago from her kingdom using that pendant. We were told that fairies created it." Henry explained.

"An Only Teardrop." She said with amazement in her voice. "I made all 3 of them. How did you get it?"

"My father is the King of the Kingdom of Feuilles. Our kingdom was attached five years ago and he gave me this. I was told how to use it to escape." I explained as I held my pendant in my hand. "The thing is when Henry and I kiss it warms."

"True love's kiss." Mother Superior then said happily. "That is the only way once a Teardrop has been used to use it again."

"So I can go home?" I asked. I had never been this close.

"Yes you must kiss your true love and use the pendant the same way. Clear your mind. The only thing is that your true love will be transported with you. You must travel together always." She explained further. I simply nodded.

"I guess I have some things to think about." I said as I turned to Henry. I bit my lip. As much as I wanted to see my family and know that they were fine or not I didn't want to drag Henry into it. The fact that we had to travel together and he could face danger with me frightened me.

"Also there is something else. I feel it so strongly radiating from you. You have magic." She said.

"Magic?" I asked.

"Oh yes magic. I know you feel it. You will have to learn to use it." She said with a kind smile.

"Thanks so much Mother Superior." Henry said. I gave her a smile as he led me from the house. We walked slowly to the car. "Want to go back to the party?"

"Sure." I answered.

I sat alone at a booth in Granny's Diner. I looked down at my soda. I hated feeling so conflicted. I ran my fingers over my pendant. I sighed. I looked up and saw Henry coming my way. He sat down next to me. I gave him a weak smile. I loved that I knew I could get back to my family, but at the same time I had fell in love. I knew it now deep down inside and then there was this magic. I knew from the moment we entered the town. I remember my father telling me that I would find my magic inside.

"So normally I stay at Snow and Charming's place, but it is a bit crowded so we will be staying with my mom." He said. I looked at him. "Regina."

"Oh…ok." I answered unsure about it.

"It will be fine. She is just a little…overprotective." He said giving me a smile before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ohhhhh Henry has a girlfriend!" called out children's voices. I looked to see 3 small boys coming to our table and a small little blonde girl following behind.

"Hey guys." Henry said. "Gabby these are my brothers. There is Roland and Harry."

"Well I'm really his step-brother." Roland the oldest of the boys said speaking up.

"And this is my little sister." Henry said as he picked up the little blonde one. "This is Violet."

"Hello Violet." I said to the little girl who just gave a shy smile.

"Roland, Harry come on it's time to go home." Called Regina's voice.

"Ok." The boys called out together before they gave us a wave and ran off to Regina.

"I guess we should get headed over there too." Henry said as she stood still holding Violet. He walked over to Emma and handed Violet to her. Henry came back to me and held out his hand. I smiled and took it.

We were setup in a bedroom at Regina's house. I was very tired and practically fell right asleep. I woke up in the morning alone. I stretched and got out of bed. Slowly I left the room and started to make my way downstairs in hopes of finding Henry. This house was kept insanely neat. You could tell Regina was a little OCD. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. There were many voices. I could make out Regina, Emma, Henry, and then there were new male voices.

"So she can go home, but you have to go with her?" Emma asked.

"That is what Mother Superior said." Henry replied.

"You are not going. She has no idea what could have happened in 5 years. It is too dangerous." Regina said at once.

"But I think we should go." Henry then said.

"I'm leaning towards Regina." Emma said. I could hear sympathy in her voice.

"So this necklace thing can only be activated by True Love's Kiss?" asked one of the male voices.

"Yes." Henry answered.

"Well I don't like it and I don't like her. For all we know she could have been using you this entire time. Did you ever think about that?" Regina said.

"She can speak for herself." I said as I entered the kitchen seeing everyone. The male voices I heard were both standing there. One of them with brown hair standing near Regina and the other with black hair and a hook for one of his hands.

"Well speak." Regina demanded.

"I can truthfully say I didn't know about this place or the connects that Henry had when we met. I do love him and that is obvious since my necklace will only react to True Love's Kiss. I don't want to put him in dangers way, but I need to know what has happened to them. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place with this one." I explained. I looked directly at Regina as I spoke.

"I understand and we know you love him." Emma said giving a smile.

"And I love her and I want her to be happy and I understand that her happiness largely lies in knowing the fate of her family." Henry said looking at me. I gave him a weak smile.

"I don't believe any of this crap. My son is not going with you end of story. You can pack your bags and leave my house and this town…and my son." Regina spat. Suddenly I felt anger that I have never felt before bubble inside me. I was so hurt and incredibly crushed at her words. I know that I meant no harm to Henry. He was my everything and she doubted that. My breathing was hard as I starred at her. Suddenly without warning she flew threw the air and slammed into the wall behind her.

"Regina!" Called out the man who had been standing next to her.

"Oh my god!" I said at once running to her. "I am so sorry. That has never happened before."

"So you have magic?" she asked as she stood up and glared at me.

"Apparently." I said.

"Mother Superior said that she could feel it and said that she was going to have to learn to use her magic." Henry explained.

"I've never used magic before this moment." I said shaking.

"Well before you head off to your world we are going to have to teach you to use your magic." Emma said as she walked to me.

"You have magic also?" I asked.

"Yes and I learned how to use mine from the best. Regina you are helping." Emma demanded.

"I'm not." Regina spat.

"Yes you are." Emma said to her before turning back to me. "Get ready girl. You are going to magic school." She said happily placing a hand on my shoulder. I was suddenly very nervous. This was really happening to me. Henry walked over and put an arm around my waist. He pulled me close without words. I had felt so tense before, but I instantly relaxed in his arms. I was really going to learn to use magic. Never in a million years had I thought that.

A/N: Keep the reviews coming guys! I am having so much fun writing this story.


	5. Chapter 5: Magic

A/N: Thanks sooooo much to ImpoliteLover and XxLostDreamerxX for the reviews. They keep my faith in this story.

Only Teardrops

Chapter 5: Magic

I tossed and turned all night. I had so many thoughts going through my head. I couldn't shake the fact that if I were to go home that Henry would have to come. His family was not keen on me taking him into possible danger and I wasn't either. Then there was this magic that I apparently had. I'd never experienced using any magic besides the teardrop before. I didn't know what to expect in these Magic Lessons that Emma and Regina had planned for me. I knew that Emma would be a good teacher, but I was worried about Regina who didn't seem to care for my presence at all. I felt like such an outsider even though I was. I just wanted to be here with Henry. It was solidified in my heart and my mind that I loved him so much. I turned over in bed and looked towards him. He was fast asleep with his chest moving up and down. With every breath we both took I felt like I feel more in love with him. I studied all of the features of his face. I needed to learn to use this magic because if I went home I needed to protect us in case of danger.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep eventually. I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. It was very different from my mornings waking up in New York so the sounds of cars and honking. I preferred the birds. I sat up in bed. Henry was no longer there. I sighed because I didn't want to walk into something intense as I had done the day before. Luckily as yesterday went on the day got better. Henry took me on a small tour of the town. We had lunch at Granny's and I found the library. If anything my favorite pastime was to read. I loved to escape in a book and in the past five years that is the main thing that had gotten me by. The ability to I could escape my reality. The best part of the day was ending it with a sunset walk along the beach. This was a beautiful place.

I dressed myself and made my way downstairs. I could hear Henry and his brothers. I walked into the kitchen where all of them were at the table eating cereal. I sat down next to Henry. He kissed my cheek. The boys both giggled at this act.

"You ready for your lessons today?" Henry asked me. I simply shrugged. I still wasn't sure. "It will be great I'm sure. I get to babysit these two along with Prince Neal and Violet."

"Going to have your hands full." I said as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"The best part of coming home." He said happily.

"How much magic can I learn in a few days?" I asked knowing we only had a few more days here before returning to the city. We were lucky to be able to get this week off. Kelsi amazingly was supportive and it turns out she was a sucker for love and very excited that I was going to meet Henry's family.

"I'm really not sure, but you'll find out. Plus we will be back through the summer. The best part about this coffee shop job is during the summer Kelsi hires summer intern workers and the normal employees can get some time off in the summer. We can come up a few more times." He explained. I remember Kelsi doing some student interviews with high school kids. "Plus I can tell you like it here."

I smiled at him. Truthfully I loved this place. Maybe because everyone here was from my world, I finally felt at home without being at home. This place was more my pace than New York. I wanted to be here and I knew I would be miserable once we got back to New York.

"I was thinking." Henry started. I just looked at him as I took a bite of my cereal. "When we get back to New York. You should move in with me." I suddenly spit my cereal out.

"Ewww!" Roland said.

"Sorry." I quickly said before turning to Henry. "Move in?"

"Why not?" he asked. "I mean you hate your roommate and I live alone plus we can be together all the time. We already know we are one another's true love."

"Can I think about it?" I then asked.

"Yeah." He answered giving me a encouraging smile. I knew he meant well, but I just didn't know at the moment what I wanted or what I was feeling. I loved him and to live with him would be amazing, but that scared me so much. I had wanted to find my true love for so long and now I found him and I was afraid. I didn't know if this was normal. I felt like I would be over the moon, but I was unsure. I didn't like that feeling.

After breakfast Henry and I walked into town. We walked in silence. I had so much to think about and now with his proposition of moving in I just didn't know what to think. All of this happened so fast that I felt like there was no time to process any of it. From falling in love to finding my magic I just didn't know which way was up or down. We said our goodbyes and went in separate directions. I was to meet Emma and Regina for 11 in the cemetery. I walked slowly through town until I came face to face with my idol. It was Snow. She saw me also and came to me with the kindest smile on her face.

"Gabrielle Hello." She said happily as she instantly gave me a hug.

"Hi." I then said. I just starred at her. She was so beautiful. "I'm sorry. It's just that…you've been my idol since I was a little girl. Your story was widely told in my kingdom and the story of your love was what I held in my dreams."

"Aww Gabby that is sweet." She said.

"Now I've found my true love and I am scared out of my mind." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't be." She then said at once. "Don't be scared, but let it be your fuel. True love will take you anywhere you want to go and even if you are driven apart. Your love will always find you."

"Thank you." I said. She had already made me feel so much better.

"So you have magic lessons today I heard." She said.

"Yes I'm on the way now." I answered.

"Well good luck. I know you will do great." She said with her kind smile.

"That means the world to me." I said.

"Well I'm off. See you later." She said.

"You too." I said before I was once again off on my way.

I made it to the cemetery. It was empty. I strolled around mindlessly just waiting for Emma and Regina to arrive. I then saw a figure walking up. The blonde hair gave her away instantly. I was very relieved that Emma had arrived first. She made her way to me. I gave her a weak smile. I was still unsure about these lessons, but after what happened in Regina's kitchen I knew I needed their help to control it and learn how to properly use it.

"So are you ready?" Emma asked as she approached me.

"I guess so." I answered.

"You'll be great." She said as she pat me on the shoulder.

"I'm just nervous." I said.

"About what?" she asked.

"About everything." I said truthfully.

"And Regina." She added. I just nodded in response. "Regina isn't as bad as she seems. She put on his tough front when really she is a teddy bear. She is just protective of Henry. I will admit I was a little worried when Henry told me he had a girlfriend. You are the first he has ever mentioned, but I know there have been girls. He is a good-looking guy in New York City. Meeting you I am at ease and knowing of your necklace and its reaction I know better than to mess with true love."

"Thank you so much." I said feeling so good inside.

"Also you guys better make me some cute grandkids someday." She said with a smile.

"Who is making grandkids?" asked a voice from behind us. It was a voice I had been dreading. I took a deep breath and turned around to see Regina. "I don't really want to be here so let's do this. Gabby make me fly again."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Make me fly again." She demanded at once.

"I really don't know how I did it." I said.

"You were angry at me. Find that emotion. Be in that moment. Feel every bit of that moment." She said. I just closed my eyes. I remembered how I felt and the words she said floated back into my memory. I could feel my anger rising. Suddenly I could hear a scream and I opened my eyes. Regina was now 40 yards or so away on the ground.

"You did it!" Emma said to me happily before she jogged over to Regina and helped her up. I walked over to them.

"I'm so sorry!" I said to Regina at once.

"Don't be." She spat as she wiped the dirt off her pants. "This is magic. It is emotional and your emotions…. have great power...ouch."

"You need to learn how to find the right emotions and use them." Emma then said.

"Ok." I then said still very unsure.

"It takes a lot of practice." Emma said trying to reassure me. I just smiled weakly. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Now do it again, but try to not let your anger takeover." Regina said. I could see her brace herself. "Also don't close your eyes. You need to see your target because they could hurt you before you get the chance to hurt them." I nodded.

I then did as before. I took myself to that place. I could feel my emotions swirling inside. This time I was able to do it faster and she flew back without so much force as before. I smiled. I had done it again and with control.

"I think I am getting the hang of this." I said proudly.

"For now." Regina said. I was suddenly nervous again.

I walked with Emma back into town. I had learned so much, but there was still so much I didn't know. I was learning slowly, but surely. I had learned how to make a fireball. Though I nearly caught Regina's hair on fire. There was so much to learn that I knew it would take much more time before I would be able to go home and hold my own. We walked down by the beach where there was a playground. Henry was there playing with the boys and Violet. Emma and I sat down and watched them play.

"Henry asked me to move in with him." I said to Emma. She turned to me and smiled. I could tell she approved. "I'm scared. I haven't given him an answer yet."

"It's up to you, but I can tell you my son was raised right between Regina and his years with me. I know he has your best interests at heart, but I understand that you don't want to rush things." She said. I nodded.

"I'm afraid of ruining things. I know that we have a great chance, but I don't know it all happened so fast." I said.

"True love happens pretty quickly." She said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Tell me about it." I said. I watched as Henry picked up Violet and sung her around. I smiled watching this. He was great and he has the best spirit. His spirit is what attracted me to him. I always knew there was something from the moment we met, but his spirit was it. It jumped out of him and attached itself to mine. "I love him." I said as I continued to watch him.

"I know you do and he loves you." She said patting me on the back. "You guys make a dynamic couple. Ready to take on anything."

"Hopefully I can get this magic thing down." I said turning back to her.

"Hey you did better than my first lesson. You've got this. Also the fact that your magic isn't going haywire and you are in relative control of it is a very good thing." She said.

"Hey mom, hey Gabby." Henry said as he walked over to us.

"I'm here to take all the kiddos." Emma said. Violent ran to her and pulled herself into Emma's arms.

"Mommy." Violet said happily.

"Did you have a good time with your big brother?" Emma asked Violet who simply nodded. "Alright Neal, Roland and Harry I've got to take you home!" she said to the 3 boys who all came running our way. "See you tomorrow Gabby."

"Bye mom." Henry said. "Bye guys and Violet!" he said as the boys followed Emma who held Violet in her arms. All the kids turned and waved to Henry. Henry then turned back to me. He pulled me close to him. I lied my head on his shoulder. "How was your magic lesson?"

"Pretty good. Threw Regina into the air a few times and nearly caught her hair on fire." I said looking up at him.

"I bet she wasn't pleased." He then said.

"Not too much, but I learned some things. We have another lesson tomorrow." I said.

"I'm happy it went wall. Maybe I can watch a bit tomorrow." He said.

"NO Way!" I said at once. "That will make me nervous and I need to concentrate."

"Ok I won't come then." He said giving me a smile. "Let's go walk." He said as he pulled me up with him. He laced his fingers with mine. As we had done the day before we walked along the beach hand in hand. We stopped at the water. He wrapped his around my waist and held me close.

"I thought about what you asked this morning. Moving in and all." I said.

"And?" he questioned.

"I'll do it." I said as I turned to face him his arms still around me. He smiled down at me before placing a warm kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stood there just looking at one another. For some reason I thought of my mother and my father the night of the ball. Seeing them together and how the interacted in just small movements that you know showed their love. I felt a happiness surround me. It was so strong that I felt my pendant get very hot. It began to burn my skin and without warning there was a large flash. Both Henry and I flew to the ground feet from where we had been standing. My heart was beating fast as I tried to get my bearings. I looked to see Henry a few feet from me. He was coming my way.

"Gabby!" he yelled. He grabbed me. I sat there and starred at him. I didn't know what to think or what to do. My mind was scrambled. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said at once. I looked in his eyes. "My pendant reacted so strongly. I think it was my emotions and it caused my magic and the pendant to react to one another."

"Will you be ok?" he asked as he helped me to my feet. I looked at him. I could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." I said looking him in his eyes. I saw his love for me in his eyes and I knew how much he cared. This was more real than I thought.

Our love in itself was magic.


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

Only Teardrops

Chapter 6: Decisions

We both lied there. We both could feel it. Neither of us wanted to leave, but today would be our last day here for a couple weeks. I hated this feeling. In just the last few days these people had become my family. My fingers were laced with Henry's. We lied there in silence. The only sound was the sound of our breathing, I turned in his direction. He turned towards me. He gave me a weak smile. He knew what I was feeling. He took his hand and rubbed my arm. I then smiled back at him.

"This place is amazing." I said finally speaking.

"It is." He answered.

"You know that day. My birthday that you took me out. If I would have been home it would have been dramatically different. On my 16th birthday I was introduced to a Prince who was to be my fiancé. On my 21st birthday our engagement was to be official and we had to marry within a year." I explained. He looked at me confused.

"So you are engaged?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm not there and nothing has been made official." I said as I took my hand and rubbed it over his face. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I only have one semester left before I am done with school. My plan was to stay in New York for awhile, but maybe we can move back here." Henry then said. I suddenly felt excited. This is where I wanted to be.

"Really?" I asked him. I felt like I was glowing.

"Yeah. I miss it and I know you like it. I just want you to be happy." He said as he placed his hand on my waist. I gave him the biggest smile before placing another kiss on his lips. We would really be moving here. His next semester also gave me time. Time to think about returning home. I wanted to, but negative thoughts still lingered in my mind about the whole thing. I wondered if there was a way that we could take others with us. Mother Superior only said we could take one another, but since she made the teardrops I wondered if she could make more. As I thought we lied there in more silence before I spoke again.

"What will you be up to today?" I asked him.

"Packing and I think I will take Violet for ice cream." He said.

"You are a great big brother." I said giving him a smile.

We finally had to get up. After breakfast I walked with Henry so he could go pick up Violet. We eventually went our separate ways. I walked slowly through town just wondering. I still had some time before my lesson. I was now excited about it. I had so much to learn, but it all seemed to be making sense. As I walked I noticed Mother Superior across the street. I knew I needed to speak with her. I jogged across the street and made it to her.

"Gabrielle hello." She said kindly.

"Hello Mother Superior. I had some questions." I said.

"Ok ask away." She said.

"Well yesterday my Teardrop had a violent reaction. Henry and I were just standing together and suddenly my Teardrop became hot. It burned me." I said as I showed her the scar now left on my chest. "We were thrown away from one another. That has never happened before."

"It seems the energy that you and Henry make together makes it react strongly. Your true love is power in itself. Along with your magic you must learn to control the emotions that come with your true love because it could lead to disaster." She explained. I didn't like the sound of that.

"So if Henry and I were to travel with it. It can only be the two of us?" I asked.

"Only the two of you." She answered.

"This may sound crazy, but could you make more Teardrops?" I then asked.

"I believe I could, but it would take a very long time. They are very difficult to make. That is why originally I only made 3 of them. I don't know how much power I can muster to make one, but I can surly try. It could take six months or longer." She said. I simply nodded.

"Take as long as you need." I said looking at her. "Henry and I can't possibly return to my home alone if there is danger. I need others to come with us."

"I will do what I can." She said giving me a comforting smile.

"Thank you." I said. "Well I better get going. I will keep in contact."

"You and Henry leave tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, but we will be back in a couple weeks." I said happily. I was already excited about our next visit.

"I will see you then." She said with a wave. She continued up the street.

I felt a calm rush over me. I felt like now things would be better if I decided to return home because now I found myself not sure if I wanted to go. I wondered if it would be worth going. My family could already be dead and returning would mean nothing except danger. I finally had a life outside of waiting. I was in love and I had found myself a new family. I felt connected to this place and to these people. This is where I felt closet to home.

I walked to the cemetery. I could see a car there. I recognized right away that it was Regina's car. I let out a sigh. She was definitely not my favorite person, but I needed to try my hardest with her because of who she was to Henry. I was willing to try. I then saw her sitting on a bench. I started towards her. I was feeling uneasy. I looked at her and her eyes met mine. I did my best to not let nervousness take over.

"Good morning." I said trying to sound cheerful and not deadly afraid of her.

"Hello." She said, her voice having it's usual sound of distain. I sat down on the bench next to her. I could feel her eyes on me. I tried to keep my nervousness at bay, but I knew she could tell.

"It's uhh….ummm….a nice day." I commented. I really didn't know what to say to her. I heard her laugh. I then turned to her and she looked at me.

"I know you're afraid of me. Most people are and I like it." She said smirking at me. "But I don't want you to be afraid of me because of Henry. He loves you it is painfully obvious. When he went away to school I hated every second. I had lost my son to the world and my next fear was losing him to love. It's happened and I hate every second because I know he isn't my little boy anymore. That hurts, but I need to let life happen." She said as she placed a hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at her.

"Don't be." She said simply giving me a weak smile. "Most people don't find their true love until much later and even if they find them early they don't go after it. I had the opportunity to be with Robin much earlier and I ran from it. I'm proud of Henry and you for going after it." She took my hand. "Hold onto it and take care of my son."

"I will. I promise." I said looking at her. She simply smiled at me before letting go of my hand.

"So these people who attacked your kingdom. What do you know about them?" she asked.

"They are called The Shadows. They are being led by a woman named Beatrice." I said. Regina then laughed. I tooled at her confused.

"I knew Beatrice." She said at once. "She came to me many years ago in The Enchanted Forest. She wanted to learn to use magic. She said I was her idol. I gave her some lessons. She seemed harmless, but apparently not."

"She and her followers had been going kingdom to kingdom overthrowing the current monarchy and taking over the land. They had been drawing closer until that night of my party they entered our kingdom and my dad sent me here." I said.

"Looks like we will have to amp these lessons up. Be ready in 2 weeks for things to get much more difficult." Regina then said. I nodded. We were silent for a moment.

"Henry and I decided to move here when he finishes school." I said happily to her. I saw a smile spread across her face. I knew it made her happy that he would be close once again.

"We will have to find a suitable place for the two of you to live." She said.

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice called. I looked to see Emma making her way to us.

"It's fine." I said with a smile.

"Alright let's do this." Regina said clapping her hands together. I was instantly intimidated, but I was ready. I had to be ready. There was no choice, but to be ready. "So let's try fire again."

"Ok." I said standing. I put my hand up and I pulled my emotions. I felt what I felt the night before. The peace I felt rush over me while Henry and I were at the beach. Suddenly there was a ball of fire in my hands. I smiled at it. I then threw it.

"That one was perfect!" Regina said.

I was exhausted after our lesson today, but I felt so much more accomplished. At the same time I was dreading tomorrow morning. We would be returning to New York. I hated that we had to leave, but I was excited to be back in 2 weeks. Henry and I had already called Kelsi and asked for time off and she granted it. I walked into Granny's to find Henry sitting with Violet. They were sharing a banana split. I sat down at the booth next to Henry. I grabbed his spoon from him and took a bite of the ice cream. Violet giggled.

"Hello Violet." I said to the happy little girl.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Good time at your lesson?" Henry asked as he took the spoon back from me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It was good. I'm getting better and I had a nice talk with Regina. I guess she approves of us." I said to him. He smiled happily before kissing me on the lips. The door to the diner opened and Emma walked in. She came over to our table.

"Well Violet it is time to get home." Emma said down to Violet who began to pout.

"I don't wanna!" Violet protested.

"I know you don't, but we have to get going." Emma said to the little girl who continued to pout. "You will see Henry in the morning before he and Gabby leave."

"Why do they leave?" Violet asked in her little voice.

"We'll be back. In 14 days." Henry said to Violet. "Can you count to 14?"

"No, but I count to 10." She said.

"We will work on counting to 14. We can start when we get home." Emma said to Violet. Violet's face lit up.

"Ok!" she said happily as she jumped from the booth.

"See you later guys." Emma said with a wave as she and Violet left.

"I spoke with Mother Superior this morning about what happened last night with my necklace." I said. I touched my pendant. "She said our love has its own power and that is why the pendant reacted so strongly. I also asked if she could make more Teardrops."

"More?" Henry asked.

"I don't like the idea of us going alone if we went. She said it can be possible, but it can take 6 months." I explained.

"Well that gives us a lot of time." Henry said.

"Yeah at least by then I will be much better at using my magic." I said.

We returned to Regina's house to finish packing our bags. I was not looking forward to the ride back to New York, but I was now excited to leave my apartment. Henry and I would be together always and I no longer had to suffer though hearing my roommate have sex with some stranger every single night. I felt great and there were celebrations all around. Could life really be this good or was there a catch?

"I want to take you out tonight." Henry said as he finished closing his bag. I looked over at him and gave him a smile. "I've set something up. I hope you'll like it."

"Alright." I answered.

It wasn't long before we were off. We walked through town. I wasn't quite sure where we were going, but we walked hand in hand. It was a beautiful night. I looked up at the moon and the stars sparkled above us. It was absolutely perfect. I thought back. I remembered when I was a kid looking up at the stars every night. I always felt comforted by them. We turned a corner and there we were in front of the Sheriff station. Henry pulled out some keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. I was confused, but I followed him inside.

"Why are we at the Sheriff Station?" I asked.

"Because Emma and David are the Sheriffs and I asked them if I could use the station tonight." He said. I followed him as we walked deeper into the station. "Ok wait here." He said to me. I just stood in that spot waiting like he instructed me. A few moments later he was back. "Close your eyes."

I obeyed as he took me by the hand. I let him led me. Everything was silent except for the beating of my heart in my ears. I didn't know what was going on or what to expect. I just followed along.

"Open your eyes." He said. I opened them. We were in the main part of the station. There were flickering white Christmas lights on the walls and a table in the middle of the floor that had a single candle lit in the middle and a bouquet of roses in a vase. It was set up for us to have dinner. I turned and smiled at him. I didn't expect this at all.

"It's beautiful." I commented.

"I wanted to do something special, but the only place in town for a date in Granny's. I'm glad you like it." He said as he pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and smiled at him.

"So who made the food?" I asked.

"Granny." He said with a laugh.

We ate our dinner. Being together in the quiet was nice. I figured this is how it would be when we got back to New York and were living together fulltime. I sat sipping on my drink when Henry got up from the table. I sat my glass down and allowed my eyes to follow him. He went to a desk and pulled something from the drawer. I wasn't quite sure what it was. He came back to me and stood next to me before he then bent down. He bent so that he was on one knee. He looked at me and held my hand.

"Gabrielle. I have something to ask if that is ok?" he said. I simply nodded. He then showed me what he had gotten from the desk It was a small velvet box. He opened it. "I bought this today down at Mr. Gold's shop. Violet helped me pick it. Umm Gabby I know we haven't been in this long, but we both know this is forever. We are one another's true love and I don't want to let this moment disappear. I've learned a lot from my moms and their own journeys with love. What I mean to say or ask is… Will you marry me?"

A/N: Thanks always for the reviews. I am having the best time writing this story.


	7. Chapter 7: An Attack

Only Teardrops

Chapter 7: An Attack

I sat on the subway starring down at the ring on my finger. We'd been home a week and I had just finished my move into Henry's place. I couldn't believe that we were engaged. I felt like my innermost dream had come true. I wanted to fall in love and marry the one I loved. Every single time I looked at this ring the memory of that night came back into my mind. I remember not really knowing how to react, but being filled with so much joy. I remember feeling my pendant warming and my heart beating. Thinking back on the moment it didn't feel real, but it had been very real. Henry and I were to be married. Now I knew I had to go home. I had to find my family. I didn't want us to marry without knowing their fates. I needed to know their fates before I could truthfully enter into this marriage. I sat here thinking about them; my father, mother, and sister. What had their fates been? I knew it was only a matter of time before I would learn them and I wasn't sure if I was deadly afraid or excited, but either way I would have some answers to all the questions I have had over the last five years.

I stepped out of the subway and made my way up to the street. I spent today working with the catering company I did temporary work with. Ironically enough we had catered a wedding reception. I couldn't help, but daydream as I watched the bride and groom share their first dance. I wondered what our wedding would be like. We had decided that it was obviously going to be in Storybrooke. Henry spoke about doing it on the lawn at City Hall in the Spring. We hadn't told his family yet. We left that next morning as if nothing had changed between us, but I think everyone could feel that there was a change. We were planning on telling them in a week when we returned to Storybrooke.

I walked into our apartment building and unlocked the door that led upstairs. Once I made my way up I stopped at our front door. I could hear noises coming from inside. I knew Henry was home. I put my key in the door and opened it. I was very wrong. It wasn't Henry. I was suddenly grabbed violently and shoved into a chair. My hands were tied behind my back.

"It's really her." A voice said. I didn't recognize this voice. It was a man and it was very raspy. "Princess Gabrielle. We finally found her."

"Who are you?" I asked trying to loosen my hands.

"We are the loyal servants of Beatrice." The man said. He came into the light, but I still couldn't see him well as his head was covered with a hood. "We've spent years in this world looking for you and for this." He took his hand and rubbed it over my pendant. Suddenly he grabbed it and yanked the chain from my neck.

"No…no." I said as I looked at him. I watched him study my pendant. I knew I couldn't use my magic here.

"Oh calm down Princess. We are just here to send you a message. Your family… they are dead." He said it slowly, but there was something about it. I didn't believe him. I felt like he was lying to me on purpose. He knew they were alive. Why would they be here for me if my family were dead?

"Then what do you want from me?" I asked.

"We need a way back and this pendant is our only option. We know that you used it to escape here. Beatrice had a way to send us here as well, but we have not been able to go back. How do we use it?" he asked.

"You can't." I said at once. "It only works once. It is a one way trip and it was used when I came here."

"Damn it!" the man shouted before he threw my necklace to the ground. I felt relief, but only for a moment. "Our next instruction is to kill you. You are the only heir to the throne and Beatrice doesn't need you poking back in tying to steal it form her."

"I won't. I promise!" I cried.

Suddenly I felt that I could slip my hands from the tie. I dis so slowly so they wouldn't realize I was free. Suddenly I lunged across the floor and grabbed my necklace. I held it tight in my hand. I felt it getting warm and I felt my emotions rise in front of me. I lifted my other hand and there was a ball of fire. I saw fear on the face of the man and his friends. I threw my fireball at them. It hit one of them and he puffed into smoke. I then got the other and saved their leader for last. When it was finished my heart was beating. I knew if these three were here then Beatrice could have sent more. I didn't understand how I could use magic here. I then looked down at my pendant in my hand. It was the answer. It allowed me to use magic in a place where I shouldn't be able.

I sat alone on the couch watching the door. I was ready for whoever came through. I could hear something or someone at the door. I stood tightly holding the pendant. A ball of fire was in my hand ready. The door opened and there was Henry starring at me with fear and confusion on his face. I sighed as I saw him and let the ball of fire put itself out. He quickly closed the door behind him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Sorry. Sorry. When I came home there were messengers of Beatrice here. With my pendant I somehow was able to use magic. I was afraid that you could be another one." I explained. Henry came to me and sat on the couch with me.

"Messengers?" he asked.

"There were three of them. I was told that my family was dead, but I don't believe them. I think I was told that on purpose to make me not want to return. They were going to kill me when I was able to use my magic on them. I am afraid there could be more of them." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Maybe you should go back to Storybrooke. You will be safe there." He said. I then looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you defenseless. I will stay here. As long as I can use my magic I think I will be ok." I said. He just nodded and held me close.

I was relieved that we were finally heading back. The last week had been to tense. I hated the fear that now consumed me. I felt like I was always looking over my shoulder for another one of Beatrice's pawns. That night we called both Emma and Regina and told them about the attack. Both of them were equally confused on how I could use my magic in New York, but they agreed it was the pendant and that it had much more power than we thought. As relieved as I was I was also nervous. We would be telling everyone of our engagement. It had already been decided that we would be having dinner with everyone at Regina's house. I looked over at Henry as he drove. He simply gave me a smile. We were so close to the town that I could feel it inside and as before just as we went over the town line I felt a surge through my body. It felt amazing and it was like I was home.

We pulled in front of Regina's house and got out of the car. Henry laced his fingers with mine as we walked to the door together. We opened it and everyone jumped out at us. There was a banner in the entranceway that read: Congratulations HENRY AND GABRIELLE! I was confused. I looked to Henry who looked just as confused as me.

"Congratulations for what?" I asked trying to remain as coy as possible.

"You guys don't have to play dumb." Emma said. "We all know about the engagement. It was so obvious that morning plus we all noticed the ring."

"So not played well?" Henry questioned.

"Not at all." Regina said as she walked to us. She pulled both of us into a hug. I was a little shocked, but not after our talk during the last visit. "I am so excited to plan a wedding."

"Mom please can we plan it ourselves?" Henry asked looking at her.

"Yeah I think they want to plan their own wedding." Emma said as she walked to us. She gave me a hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you." I said happily before turning back to Regina. "We want to plan our own, but I really think your input will be important. Both of you." I then turned to Emma. "So far I don't have my own mother for this process and I'd like both of you to help."

"We can do that." Emma said.

We lied in bed together. Everyone was so supportive and genuinely seemed happy for us. I was happy that everyone supported us. We hadn't been together long, but we had time to get to know one another to be a real couple. I would have never had that at home. I hadn't noticed this before, but with Henry I had become stronger than I had been before. I felt invincible. I guess this is what it was like to be in love. I smiled to myself because it felt so good. I felt Henry touch my arm. I turned to him. He smiled at me before placing his lips on mine. The feeling that spread through me was so new. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies and warmth spread through me. I intensified the kiss. I think in this moment it really hit me that we going to be married. I knew what that warmth was, it was my happily ever after.

I stood there with a ball of light in my hand. I smiled down at it. This was something new. I hadn't done this before. I then threw it at a target set at the opposite end of the cemetery. I then threw another one and another. This was absolutely amazing. I was learning so fast. Emma then came to me and put her hand on my arm.

"You can stop now." She said.

"Time for a break." Regina then said. I nodded and I absorbed the light.

"You're getting good." Emma said as we walked over to a bench. I sat down. I felt so energized, but tired at the same time. Regina joined us.

"So Gabby I have a few ideas for the wedding." Regina said happily. "Obviously the entire town is coming. I know Henry said the lawn of City Hall. I am thinking that is great. There is enough room and you guys can marry on the steps of city hall. Behind there is another lawn where we can setup for the reception. I spoke to Granny and she will do all the food."

"That sounds nice." I said. Regina had become wedding obsessed in the last few days. I was starting to regret that I invited her input.

"And your dress. When do you want to shop for it?" she asked.

"Soon. I passed this shop in New York and I loved some of the dresses I saw in the window. I was thinking of going and trying on a few." I said.

"Emma and I should come down and come with you." Regina said as she pulled her phone from her pocket. "We just need to right the right date." She was looking through her calendar.

"I thought you couldn't leave?" I questioned.

"Emma and I are fine to leave." Regina said. I looked up at Emma who gave me a look of sympathy.

"Regina how about we lay off the wedding for a bit. I think Gabby is a little overwhelmed." Emma then said.

"Well there are only Eight months to plan and for most of them she and Henry will be in New York." Regina then said. It was amazing how she went from not liking me very much to trying to plan my wedding. Truthfully I hated the idea of a big wedding. I wanted something smaller and more intimate. Our love was ours and not everyone else's, but I wasn't quite sure how to tell Regina no.

"Gabby it is your wedding. What do you want?" Emma asked kindly.

"I want something small…" I started. "Romantic and not over the top. I just want those who matter at the actual ceremony. Maybe we can have the party with the whole town and have the ceremony with just family."

"That sounds nice." Emma said smiling.

"It's ok but…" Regina started.

"But nothing." Emma then said standing up for me. "This is Gabby and Henry's day. They get to decide. Not us. You got your wedding Regina… Remember it was 5 years ago?"

We all sat in silence for a moment. Regina then turned to me. "I'm sorry Gabby. I am just excited."

"I understand." I said giving her a smile. I completely understood, but for now we had more pressing matters than this wedding. No matter what our wedding was or wasn't, Henry and I were going to be together and that was set in stone. "Now let's get back to work." I said as I stood. I was ready to keep going. I needed to defend Henry and myself when it came time. I needed to find out if my family was really dead. I was going home and I only had a matter of time until it was time to make that journey.


	8. Chapter 8: A Home Away From Home

Only Teardrops

Chapter 8: A Home Away From Home

Henry and I both walked outside holding boxes in our hands. These were the last couple boxes we had to remove from our New York City apartment. Today was the day we were leaving back to Storybrooke for good. The last few months had been exciting yet stressful. When in New York I was always on the lookout for more messengers and while in Storybrooke my ass was being kicked in magic lessons. Either way at least in Storybrooke I would no longer have to look over my shoulder constantly. I handed my last box to Emma who put it in the back of Regina's car since the bug was already full. Emma and Regina had come down last week for Henry's graduation and to help us move. There was one last thing left that I needed to get. I went upstairs into our hollow apartment and grabbed a black garment bag from the bed. I held it tightly as I made my way down and sat in the passenger seat of the bug. This bag contained my wedding dress. Henry smiled at me as he started the car.

Coming into town we had been instructed to follow Emma and Regina. We had no idea why we had to follow them and where we were going. We then stopped in front of the building that houses the Charming/Swan families. They all shared a pretty cramped apartment, but did so happily. Emma and Regina got out of the car and we did so also. We followed them into the building and to Snow's apartment. Emma opened the door. It looked completely different from when we last saw it. All of the furniture was different.

"Surprise!" Emma said happily as Henry and I looked around confused.

"Surprise?" Henry asked.

"This is you guy's new place." Emma said.

"This is your place with your parents, Hook, and Violet." Henry said.

"Not anymore." Emma said. "You know across town that that old lot that the dwarfs were doing construction at?" Henry just nodded. "Now there are two houses there. Killian, Violet, and I live in one while My parents and brother live in the other. We all moved out of here last month and Snow re-decorated the whole place for you guys."

"Wow…this is amazing." I said happily.

"I told you that we would find you an acceptable place to live." Regina said giving the two of us a smile.

"Thank you both so much." I said before giving each of them a hug.

"Let's get the cars unpacked then." Emma said.

I sat alone in the library. I had found an old book buried away. It was filled with magic spells and a world of information. I was lost in this book. I didn't hear that someone had come in and was standing near. I then heard the clearing of a throat and looked over to see Belle. She gave me a kind smile before coming to my table and sitting with me. I'd spent so much time here. Henry had gotten a job working at City Hall. When not in magic lessons I was left alone to do what I pleased and I preferred to spend my time at the library. Belle had been kind enough to give me a key to come in when I wanted.

"Hello Belle." I said as I closed the book.

"I thought I would find you here." Belle said.

"Always." I laughed.

"Well I was thinking. I spend most of my time at the shop and little time here. You are here often. I was thinking that I could hire you. Be my Assistant Librarian if you'd like." She said happily. I was suddenly filled with excitement. I hadn't expected this at all.

"Yes I'd love that!" I said cheerfully.

"Fantastic. You already have a key so I think you are set." She said as she stood. "Sorry I must hurry back to the shop, but thank you so much."

"No Thank you!" I said before she left.

Finishing up at the library I looked the doors behind me. I was running late to a magic lesson with Emma and Regina. I jogged towards the cemetery. I was out of breath when I got there. I saw both Emma and Regina standing around waiting for me. I felt guilty for spending so much time at the library and not focusing on my magic. Since moving here I felt a lack in motivation. Before I was so motivated to soak up all the knowledge I could, but I found myself getting comfortable here and comfortable in this new life. For the last five years I hated where I was in life. I was in a state of limbo without any direction as I waited, but now I felt like this was where I was supposed to be. Though I still wanted to know my family's fate I just didn't want to jeopardize what I had here. I was incredibly happy and in love.

"You're late." Regina said.

"Yeah sorry." I said as I reached the two women. "I was in the library, but you will be proud of me. I learned something."

"Really you learned something in a library?" Regina said sarcastically.

"Yes I did." I said smugly. Suddenly there I was standing next to myself. Then I stood across a the cemetery from two of myself. Then I was back to just one of myself standing on front of them.

"I'm impressed." Emma said giving me a clap.

"Where did you learn that?" Regina asked.

"A book I found in the library." I said proudly.

"Gabrielle!" a voice called out. I turned to see Mother Superior making her way towards us. She had a look of concern on her face. I knew it wasn't good at all.

"Hello Mother Superior." Regina said.

"Hello all. Gabrielle I knew I would find you here. I've run into an issue with the Teardrops. It turns out they are much more difficult to make in this world. I still think it is possible, but will take double the time." Mother Superior explained.

"Double?" I questioned.

"Yes I'm sorry, but I don't think they will be ready until May or June." She said with a frown.

"Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault." I said trying to not feel disappointment in my voice.

"I will keep you updated." She said. I simply nodded. "See you around." She left the three of us standing there. I was so confused because as much as I had become comfortable with being here and all I was now so disappointed that finding out my family's fate would be delayed. I was so torn that it physically hurt.

"I know you planned on going soon." Emma said. I looked up at her. "I know you wanted to go before the wedding. Does this mean you will postpone the wedding?"

"I don't….I don't know." I said feeling a lump in my throat. I wanted to make this journey badly now, but at the same time I didn't want to delay my marriage to Henry. "I will have to talk to Henry."

"We will cancel the lesson for today." Regina said kindly. I looked up at her and she gave me a weak smile. "It was our last before Christmas anyway so we can all get ready for the festivities."

"Would you like a ride home?" Emma asked me.

"Yes please." I answered.

I sat at home alone. I just kept going back and forth in my mind about this. I wanted to marry Henry so badly, but at the same time I now wanted to go home more than ever. I needed answers; I needed to know. I hated feeling this way, on the fence. I wanted to be 100 percent sure of my decision and right now I was flopping back and forth without any clear direction. I sat looking out of the window onto the snowy street. I could see the lights of our Christmas tree flickering on the glass of the window. I heard a key enter the front door. I turned as the door opened and Henry walked inside. He sat his bag down by the door and gave me a smile. He came to my spot and wrapped his arms around me. There were no words as we stood there in total silence just hearing the sounds of our breathing and heartbeats.

"How was your day?" I asked softly. He kissed my forehead before looking down at me.

"It was good." He answered.

"I made you some hot cocoa. Cinnamon and all." I said as I motioned to the kitchen counter.

"You know me well." He said.

"I try." I answered as I walked with him into the kitchen. We both sat down and he sipped his cocoa. I didn't know where to start. He just kept looking at me. I knew that he knew something was up. I nervously bit my lip.

"What's wrong?" he then asked as he placed his hand on mine.

"It's a mixture of good and bad. I guess I will start with the good… I have a job." I said happily with a smile. That was something I was proud of.

"That's amazing sweetie. Where?" he asked.

"The library. I'm Assistant Librarian." I said smiling at him as he smiled back at me. It was obvious that he was very happy for me. "Well the bad news now. Mother Superior sought me out today. She says the Teardrops will take twice as long so they won't be ready until May or June. I am not confused about what to do because I wanted to go before we were married, but now. May or June is much later and our wedding is planned for March. I don't know what to do."

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Truthfully I am on the fence, but I am leaning towards not postponing the wedding and still getting married in March. I feel like in the end we still belong together and there is no point on postponing. What do you want to do?" I said looking at him. He gave me a smile and held onto my hand tighter.

"I want to do whatever you want." He said at once. "You are my everything and my true love. You mean the world to me. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy. I will be by your side no matter the decision. If you wanted to postpone I would be supportive though without a doubt I want to marry you and spend my life with you and I would rather do so when we planned." He pulled me close to him. I couldn't help, but smile before my lips met his. I felt so strongly about this and about him. My stomach did flips whenever he kissed me this way. It was all what I needed; he was all that I needed.

I awoke. My body was cold. I could feel warmth next to me. I moved myself closer to that warmth, closer to Henry. I felt his arm loop around my naked body. I smiled against his chest as he pulled me close to him. I could feel his hand roaming up and down my bareback. It was so peaceful. I fully opened my eyes. I could see out of the closet window. The snow was falling silently. I then moved to where I was looking up at Henry, he looked down at me. A huge smile spread across his face. I moved so that I could kiss him. He kissed me back quickly.

"Merry Christmas." He said softly to me.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered against his lips before kissing him again. I just wanted to lie here all day with him. I felt like I didn't have a care in the world in this moment. It was absolutely perfect.

"We should start getting ready." He said. I let out a groan. I didn't want to get out of bed.

"Why?" I whined.

"We have brunch with the Charming/Swan clan and then we are heading to my mom's for dinner." Henry said.

"I know." I said with a sigh. Maybe next Christmas we could spend our time absolutely alone with no cares in the world.

Here we were unloading gifts from our car in front of the Charming House. I gave Henry the last bag of gifts before I closed the door. The two of us made our way towards the house. Before we were even on the first stair the door flew open. Prince Neal stood happily at the door jumping up and down in excitement. David then greeted us and took some of the boxes and bags out of our hands.

"Merry Christmas!" David said as we made our way into the house.

"Merry Christmas!" Henry and I said together as we sat down what we had and began to take off our coats and hang them up.

"The lovebirds are finally here." David announced as we all walked into the sitting room where everyone was waiting.

"Oh David leave them alone. There was once a time where we were like that too. Late to everything only because we wanted to steal a few moments alone. Being young and in love is a beautiful thing." Snow said as she came over to us. She hugged me first before hugging Henry.

"Can we open gifts now?" Neal asked.

"Yes we can." Snow said.

We all sat in the sitting room opening gifts. Henry and I mainly invested into the kids of the family. Neal and Violet made out very well with gifts from us. We had others waiting in the car for Roland and Harry. I sat sipping a cup of tea when Snow came to me with a final gift. She handed it to me. It was a square box. I looked at her and she gave me a nod. I opened the box and inside there was a beautiful and elaborate silver and diamond necklace. I picked it up and held it up. I saw everyone's eyes go to the necklace.

"I was poking around Gold's shop and I found it. I wore this at my wedding when I married David. I know you have been a fan of our love and you are marrying our grandson. I thought it would be appropriate to give you." She said. I looked to her with tears in my eyes.

"Oh my God." I said as I ran my fingers over the diamonds. "This is amazing and beautiful and… Thank you so much." She said happily giving her a hug. I then turned to everyone else. "Thank you all so much for everything. I lived five years of my life alone and afraid. I didn't know how I would eventually end up. Then one day I walked into that coffee shop and Henry was there. I didn't know it then, but that was the first day of the rest of my life. He brought me here and for the first time in a long time I felt like I was home. I had a home away from home. Thank you all so much."

A/N: Keep the reviews coming!

Also you guys get to design Gabby's gown. So straps or no straps, if straps off the shoulder or on, long or short, A-line or princess, lace or satin, etc… What should Gabby's dress be like? The wedding is coming up soon.


	9. Chapter 9: A Storybrooke Wedding

A/N: So I am watching the newest episode of Once and my husband says, "They stole your story!". And the girl Henry talks to at the ball her name is Violet.

Only Teardrops

Chapter 9: A Storybrooke Wedding

I sat at home alone. I looked out the window watching the sun set on this late winter's day. We were right on the cusp of spring and it was very obvious. It was early March and the evening before my wedding day. I sipped a cup of tea and smiled to myself. Tomorrow I was to become a wife. Tomorrow I would be forever linked with my true love. As happy as I was there was a cloud of sadness that hung above. My family wouldn't be apart of the day. As a little girl I dreamed of finding my true love and having my father walk me down the aisle to marry my Prince. I now no longer had that, but I had my new family that I had embraced. They made me feel like I hadn't been alone all along. I sighed as I thought of how happy my parents would be if they could see me now. I was a woman and I was a woman making my own decisions and who was getting married to someone she loved.

A knock came from my front door. I stood from my chair next to the window and made my way to the door. I opened it and there were Emma, Belle, Cinderella, and Snow all smiling at me. I hadn't expected any company. I was staying alone tonight. Henry was staying at Emma's and I wouldn't see him until I walked down the aisle tomorrow afternoon.

"Hello…" I said unaware of why they were all here.

"Get dressed up. We are taking you out." Cinderella said happily clapping her hands together.

"Taking me out?" I questioned.

"Bachelorette Party." Emma said as the four of them walked into the apartment.

"I'm not sure." I said shrugging.

"Come on it will be great…we promise." Belle said giving me a reassuring smile.

"I can assure you that there is a Bachelor Party going on at my place." Emma said shaking her head. "Killian stocked up on rum."

"Oh goodness." I said placing my hand on my face. I've seen Henry drunk before. I only hoped he would not be hungover for the wedding.

"We tried to rope Regina in, but she at City Hall making sure every last flower is in it's perfect place." Snow said.

"Alright I guess….I'll go… just give me a moment." I said before jogging upstairs.

Here I was walking up the street heading to my Bachelorette Party. I couldn't help, but laugh. We were a ragtag group of woman. We went into a bar where loud music was bursting. I could barely hear myself think as we sat at our table. Emma went to the bar for a moment and then returned.

"I ordered a round of shots." She said.

"I had my first shot with Henry on our first date. It was my birthday." I said thinking of that night. It was the first night we kissed and that first night had forever changed everything. If I had never mentioned it was my birthday at work he would have never taken me out that night and we may not be where we are today. I smiled to myself. I knew that I was happy and that I was ready for tomorrow. I ran my fingers over my pendant. It had gotten me here it had brought me to my true love.

"That's so sweet." Cinderella said.

"You know this is the longest this town as ever gone without anything crazy. It has been peaceful and having you has been a great addition." Emma said. I simply smiled. It felt good to be welcomed.

"Alright ladies, here is your first round." The bartender said as he arrived with a tray full of filled shot glasses.

"To Gabby and Henry!" Emma declared. We all grabbed out glasses and took out shots. I was suddenly in a fit of laughter. It felt so good to be out and to be celebrating the vows that I would be taking tomorrow.

"Alright next round is on me." Cinderella declared as she stood and went to the bar.

"I was worried about Henry being hungover, but I am now more worried about myself." I said.

"I can't believe my son is getting married tomorrow." Emma said.

"I can't believe my GRANDSON is getting married." Snow then said. I could see tears in both their eyes. I gave both of them a smile.

I hadn't had this much fun in a very long time. There were drinks, laughing, and dancing. I woke up in the morning with the light shining brightly into my window. It was strange to sleep alone. I hadn't slept alone in quite a few months at this point. I sat up and looked over at Henry's empty side of the bed. I couldn't wait to feel his arms hold me tight tonight as tonight would be our first night as a married couple. I thought back to my sister's wedding. It has been such a grand event and the entire kingdom had come to celebrate. I remember watching her and her husband, Josiah; watch the fireworks at the end of the night. He held her close to him and she was glowing. You could see the happiness in both of their eyes. I remember going to bed that night and only wishing I could have that when I married and now here was my day.

The day was as perfect as it could ever be. The sun was shinning and I felt good inside. Arriving at City Hall I was allowed to see the Mayor's Office where the ceremony would take place. Regina had gone above and beyond with her work of decorating the office. Every single pink rose was placed with precision and was bloomed to perfection. I was in a room not to far from the office. I looked out of the front window. I could see guests arriving. Everyone was dressed so elegantly. I stepped back from the window and stood in front of the floor length mirror that had been setup for me. There I stood. My hair was in light curls and pulled to one side. I proudly wore Snow's necklace. I ran my fingers over the beautiful necklace. Today had been the first time in nearly 6 years that I did not wear my Teardrop. I left it at home carefully placed in a jewelry box. I checked myself out in my dress. It was an organza empire waist ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. At the waist there was a large pink rose. I gave myself one last smile and then the door opened. Emma walked into the room. She smiled at me happily.

"I just saw Henry. He is a nervous wreck." She said as she attempted to fix a flyaway hair of mine.

"That makes two of us." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't be nervous." Emma said with a small laugh. Suddenly there was a crashing sound coming from the hall.

"YOU IMBECILES!" came Regina's voice in the hall. "YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO CLEAN THIS MESS!"

"Oh no let me to check on that." Emma said as she rushed out of the room leaving me alone.

I sat in the chair by the window and closed my eyes. I thought about my mother giving me her tiara the night of my birthday party. I reached into my bag and pulled out that very tiara. I smiled down at it and ran my fingers over the diamonds. I thought about how excited my mother would have been today. I remember how excited she was on the day my sister married. I knew my mother would have been going over every single detail and would have cried at least ten times today already. I smiled to myself, but then I thought what if the night of my 16th birthday hadn't gone the way it did. Would I have married Prince Cadewyn? Would I have fallen in love with him or would I be stuck in a loveless union? I could only wonder because today I was putting a seal on my future. I had found what I dreamed of. I stood and walked back to the mirror. I looked at myself now wearing the tiara. Everything was complete. Suddenly the door opened and there was Henry. I jumped behind the mirror.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked from behind the mirror. I peeked out. He looked incredibly handsome. He wore just what we talked about; white shirt, pink tie, khaki pants, and a navy blazer with a pink rose boutonniere. "You aren't supposed to see me yet!"

"You don't really believe in that superstition?" he asked with a laugh.

"No…yes…no….maybe…" I said quickly trying to make up my mind.

"I just wanted the first time I saw you to be special. I wanted us to be alone. I wanted to take it all in without everyone's eyes watching me do so." He said. I smiled to myself before I stepped out from behind the mirror. He gave me the biggest grin. I smiled back at him feeling my cheeks flush.

"Here I am." I said giving him a twirl. He came to me and took my hands into his.

"You look beautiful." He whispered before placing a single kiss on my lips.

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips. Then the door opened. Both Emma and Regina stood there.

"What are you doing in here?" Regina asked at once.

"I umm…" Henry started.

"You aren't supposed to see her yet." She said as she began to rush him out of the room. I gave him a smile before both he and Regina disappeared out of the door. I was so much more excited now. I wanted the clock to click by faster. I wanted to be in there and declaring my love and my life to the person that I loved.

"I guess someone was a little impatient." Emma said.

"What happened out there anyway?" I asked.

"Sneezy knocked over a vase." Emma said shaking her head. She then looked at me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I answered. She then gave me a hug. I knew exactly what this hug meant. I hugged her back. She let go of me and looked at me. I could see tears forming in her eyes. She quickly turned away. I saw her wipe her eyes before picking up my bouquet of pink roses and handing it to me. I could feel my heart beating quickly. It really was time.

Emma led me into the hall that was empty and quiet. I followed her down to the Mayor's Office. I could hear people talking inside. She slipped through the doors. I stood alone in the hall. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. It had all become so real in those moments. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. I could feel my emotions starting to well up inside of me. I opened my eyes and tears started to pour out. In that moment I wanted my mother there with me. I wanted her reassurance and her encouragement.

"Hey no tears." Came David's voice.

"Just thinking about how much I would have loved my family to be here." I said giving him a weak smile.

"Well you have all of us." He said giving me a reassuring smile. "Are you ready?" he asked as he gave me his arm. I'd asked him to walk my down the aisle since my father was obviously unavailable to do so. I nodded.

He opened the door and led me through. I looked up to see Henry in front of me. He gave me the biggest smile. My heart was beating quickly. We kept the attendance down to only family. I loved that everything was so quiet and so intimate. I could see Regina sitting in the front row crying like a baby. As we passed her I placed my hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at me. We stopped at Henry, David handed my hand to Henry's. I couldn't help, but smile. I was smiling so much my face hurt. Henry took my hand and we both stepped forward to Mother Superior who stood waiting for us.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered in this place today to witness this man and woman join their hearts and souls in holy matrimony." Mother Superior said. I looked at Henry who gave me a smile and squeezed my hand. "These two have both found the gift of true love in one another and in finding that gift have found their happiness and their futures. They were destined to be together. Now they each have chosen a few words to say to one another. Henry…"

Henry let go of my hand and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it with his hands shaking. I placed my hand on his for a moment to calm him. He smiled up at me before taking my hand with his free hand while the other held the paper. He took a deep breath. He looked me in my eyes. It was like I could see every single memory we had together flash in his eyes. I knew we were doing the right thing and that this was going to be forever and amazing.

"Gabrielle…" he started. "You were not what I was expecting to walk into that coffee shop that day. I didn't expect to fall in love with someone the moment I laid eyes on them, but I did. I knew that my heart couldn't beat without you. Something had taken over all of my senses and then I knew what true love was supposed to feel like. You've made me happy and I promise to make you happy everyday until the end. My families have taught me what it means to love and I know that I will show you what it means always." He looked back at me from his paper. He shoved the paper in his pocket. I wanted to cry and I wanted to kiss him. I felt every single word he said move through every crevice of my soul.

"Gabrielle." Mother Superior then said. I inhaled. I hadn't written what I wanted to say down. Every time I tried I couldn't find the words to put on paper.

"Henry. I umm… I love you." I started as he tightly held my hand. "I remember dreaming as a little girl that I wanted to find love and I wanted to be in love when I married. Today I'm getting married and with every bone in my body I know that I am in love. I spent five years of my life living lost and living confused not knowing, which way to go and nothing made sense. Nothing made sense until the moment I met you. Suddenly everything made sense. It was all-apart of a bigger plan; the plan of true love. Destiny has brought us to this moment and I could wish that what happened with my family hadn't, but the truth is I would have never met you and the plan wouldn't have been fulfilled. Every moment I spend with you I cherish it with everything in me and I will continue to do so until the end of time."

Everyone was silent. I just stood there looking into his hazel eyes. My heart that had been beating so fast had calmed. Everything was still and everything was calm. It was perfect. I had never felt a moment so perfect in my life. I smiled at him. I know everything about this was exactly how it should be and I knew that everyone else felt it.

"Henry… do you take Gabrielle to be your wife? Do you promise do love her unconditionally? To be her partner, her friend, and her confidant. Do you promise to love her through all times the good and the bad and to stand by her at all cost?" Mother superior asked.

"I do." Henry answered.

"Gabrielle do you take Henry to be your husband? Do you promise do love her unconditionally? To be her partner, her friend, and her confidant. Do you promise to love her through all times the good and the bad and to stand by her at all cost?" Mother superior then asked me.

"I do." I said.

"The rings." Mother Superior then said. Little Harry jumped to his feet with a pink pillow. Just as he was nearly to us he tripped on his shoe lace and the pillow came flying. Henry grabbed it from the air. Regina rushed to Harry and picked him up before returning to her seat. "Each of you take the ring you have destined for the other." I took the band I picked out for Henry and he took the band with a single diamond that he had for me. "Now place the rings on one another at the same time."

As the ring slipped onto my finger I felt something. It was hard to describe, but I felt a completeness that I never felt or experienced before. It was like we had reached the top of a mountain. My breathing was heavy and I looked at Henry. I could tell he was experiencing something similar. I smiled at him and he at me. He grabbed my hand and held on tight.

"Now that the rings have been exchanged I can now officially announce you husband and wife. Henry… you my kiss your bride." Mother Superior said as she clapped her hands together happily.

Henry quickly pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked me in the eyes for a moment. I smiled at him before he pulled me into a strong kiss. As much as I could hear everyone in the room cheering it was also silent. It was like we were perfectly alone and not. We pulled away from one another and Henry took me by the hand. Everyone was rushing over to wish us congratulations. I was in a blissful state. Everyone about this felt so good. We then were escorted to the front door of the building. Regina opened the door and there was the rest of the town who all cheered as we stepped outside. I hadn't felt like a Princess in a very long time, but in this moment I felt like the Princess that I had once been. Henry then pulled me in for another kiss. I then looked him in his eyes. We were married. I had married my true love.

A/N: This chapter took me forever to write, but I love it. No one reviewed on her dress so I picked a dress that I think worked for her. I wanted it simple, but elegant. I think it worked out. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review!

\- This is the dress by the way: Product_spaghetti-strap-empire-waist-ball-gown-kp3694_wedding-dresses-all-wedding-dresses


	10. Chapter 10: A Journey Begins

A/N: Alright I know you guys are reading. Where are my reviews?

Only Teardrops

Chapter 10: A Journey Begins

Spring had finally sprung here in Storybrooke. I loved being able to wear a dress again and feel the sun against my skin. It was noon and I was taking a break. I placed the closed sign in the window of the library and locked the doors. It was sunny out with a light breeze. I walked up the street and observed that everyone else in town was welcoming the warm weather. Granny and Ruby were cleaning off the patio tables at the diner and others were outside just enjoying the air, which has been mostly cold and rigid all winter. I was so pleased with my life at the moment and the weather just made me feel even more accepting of everything. This is exactly what I wanted. I couldn't have imagined it any other way. I was in love with being a wife and everyday was even better than the last. We had only been married a few weeks and I didn't think it could get more blissful than it was. I loved every single passing second.

I strolled down towards city hall. There Henry was sitting on a bench outside with his notebook and pen. I stopped walked and observed him for a moment. He seemed to be lost in what he was writing. Sometimes when we lied in bed at night he would read me what he wrote during the day. I loved to hear what he had written. I then made my way to him. I walked up behind the bench and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered in in ear.

"I don't know." He said in a tone that I knew he knew exactly who I was. I lifted my hands away and he turned to me. I kissed him quickly before coming around the bench and sitting next to him.

"Writing I see." I said as I looked down at his notebook.

"Yeah." He answered before closing his notebook.

"I'm so excited to get out of here." I said as I lied my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and held me close to him.

One perk about being one of the few people who could leave the town was the fact that we could have a honeymoon away from the town. We were going to drive down to Boston later and in the morning we had a flight to Hawaii. I was ready for even more warmth and some relaxation time without everyone asking us a million questions and in our business at all times. That was the downside to being in this small very isolated town. In New York everyone was so distant and here everyone was too close. Both were extreme. Now that we were married everyone seemed to have an opinion about our life together. The biggest question we seemed to receive was when we were having a baby. I hated feeling like everything we did or didn't do as a married couple was scrutinized, but I suspected this was normal.

"Me too." Henry said.

"You're off at 2:30?" I asked him as I looked up at him.

"Yeah I will meet you at home." He said.

"I'm going back to the library for a couple hours and then I will be home. My bags are all packed and ready." I said cheerfully.

"Hey Gabby…" Henry said.

"Yes love." I said. He took his hand and cupped my face. He just starred at me for a moment.

"Can I read you something?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered. He removed his hand and reached down to his notebook. He opened it up to the page that he was last on. He ran his hands over the words before picking the notebook up in one hand.

"The blooms had begun the bloom as the last frost of winter ceased to exist. Beauty was all around. It covered everything and everyone. It was the emergence of Spring and the continuation of centuries of repetition, but this year was so much more for love bloomed more strongly this year. Love was always in the air night and day all year long, but in the blooming of this spring it emerged with great passion and force. This was the Great Spring of Romance for she was here with her hand in mine, and a ring on her finger. I loved her and that love would continue through the blooming of spring, heat of summer, bronze of autumn, and chill of winter year after year for this love bloomed all year." He read. I wanted to cry as he read. Every word resonated with my emotions. He then looked up at me.

"That was beautiful." I whispered as a single tear fell from my eye. He quickly took his finger and wiped the tear away giving me a smile.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said. I quickly placed a kiss on his lips. I felt his arm hold me closer and tighter.

"Aww lovebirds." Came a voice. Emma was standing behind us.

"Umm hi mom." Henry then said nervously.

"Hello." I said.

"You guys ready for Hawaii?" she asked.

"More than." I said.

Henry then looked at his watch and stood up. "I need to get back to work. See you mom. See you at home Gabby." He said before bending down and giving me a quick kiss. He then jogged away into the City Hall building.

"So…" Emma said as she sat down next to me on the bench in the place that Henry had occupied. "Regina and I have been talking and we think your lessons are done. You are so good and you've learned more than we could have taught you with your research."

"So I'm graduating from Magic School?" I questioned.

"Yes lady you are." Emma said to me happily. I was excited because this put me so much closer to going home. "Well I better let you go. You have some honeymooning to do."

"That I do. Thank you so much for everything. I know I am always thanking you all the time, but I really mean it. I couldn't ask for a better family." I said before giving her a hug. I was going to be forever grateful to her and Regina for all they had done for me.

This was exactly how life should be lived. Sitting on a beach relaxing with the person you loved as you listened to the sound of the waves. I had been in heaven for the last few days. There was nothing more I wanted than to stay here, but I knew we would be leaving soon. I lifted up my sunglasses for a moment and looked over to Henry who sat with his notebook writing away. He smiled down at me. Everything about this time had been everything we wanted and more. It was so great to be truly alone without any prying eyes or constant questions. As great as it was the thoughts still lingered. The Teardrops would be ready soon and we would be going on a journey to find my family. I was incredibly nervous about it. I didn't know what was left of my kingdom if anything was left.

"Are you worrying again?" Henry asked as he closed his notebook. I simply nodded. He knew me so well. I scooted closer to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around me.

"I know the Teardrops will be finished soon. I'm afraid that everything will be gone." I said as I looked out to the ocean. "I hate having this hopeless feeling about it all."

"Well we won't know anything until we go. Just know I will be there with you and even if nothing is left you still have me…forever." He said as he rubbed my arm with his hand. I smiled to myself. This was true and I knew it inside. I was going to have him forever.

"Can we stay here forever?" I asked.

"That would be nice, but I'm sure everyone back home will miss us." He said.

"I know." I said with a sigh. Truthfully I knew I would miss everyone also as much as it was nice to escape them for a little bit. This escape had been wonderful, but going home would be wonderful as well.

Returning home it was raining. Henry brought out bags inside as I opened up some windows for air. Our apartment was quiet and calm. I sat in my favorite chair by the window with a book. I sat my book down for a second and looked out of the window watching the rainfall. It had seemed to be that all the travel wasn't sitting well with me. I wasn't feeling too well and nothing seemed to sit well in my stomach. I let out a sigh. I then looked over to the couch where Henry was writing. I went to open my mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door. Henry closed his notebook and sat it down. He stood and made it to the door opening it to find Mother Superior standing in the door with a wooden box.

"Hello Henry and Gabrielle." She said happily as she walked inside. I sat my book down. She sat the wooden box down on the coffee table. "They are finished." She simply said.

"The Teardrops are finished?" I questioned amazed because she was ahead of schedule.

"Yes. I managed to actually make three of them." She said as she opened the book.

"Three?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. I looked down into the box and there were three Teardrop shaped pendants on silver chains.

"They are ready whenever you are ready." She said.

"Wow." Henry said as he stood next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Amazing." I said.

"I guess we are preparing for another trip." Henry said. I looked at him. I shrugged.

I was not even more nervous than I had been before. This was real and it was going to happen very soon. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe and everything in the room was spinning rapidly around me. I awoke in bed. I looked to see Henry sitting on the edge of the bed. He quickly turned to me. I could see the concern on his face. I gave him a weak smile.

"You fainted." He said as he sat closer to me and ran his hand over my forehead.

"Was it a dream?" I asked.

"No." he answered. "I called my moms. They said leaving is up to you."

"I'm ready if you are ready." I sat as I sat up in bed.

"Then you get some rest and once you are well rested I guess we are off." He said as he slipped into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled in closer to him and fell fast asleep.

In the morning I sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea and a muffin. We'd decided that today was the day. I was a strange and violent mix of nervous and excited. Henry tried to calm me, but I don't think anything could calm me. I was eager to go, but at the same time I just wanted to give up on the whole thing. I stood from the table and walked to the bag I had packed with some supplies and the Teardrops. I picked it up and looked at Henry. I just gave him a simple nod. He walked to the door and I followed him. It wasn't long before we were at Regina's house. She and Robin were in the sitting room with Emma and Hook. Nobody really said anything. I handed Emma then Regina a Teardrop necklace. They put their necklaces on.

"So to travel you will have to hold the pendant and clear your mind while kissing your love. We should all then travel there. I am so nervous about this, but I'm ready if you all are." I explained.

"We're ready." Emma then said.

"Then let's go I guess." I said. Henry took me by the hand. I looked at him. He gave me a simple smile.

I placed my hand on my Teardrop. Henry placed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and did my best to clear my mind. Suddenly I was having a feeling that I hadn't felt in 6 years. I didn't know up from down and down from up. Everything was moving and suddenly with a bang I hit the ground. I opened my eyes. Henry was right next to me. I then looked over and not far was Regina, Robin, Emma, and Hook. We had all made it. Henry helped me stand up. I looked around. I recognized all of it. I looked into the distance to see the palace. That was my home. I hadn't been there in 6 years. I knew we needed to walk in that direction.

"We need to go that way." I said pointing towards the castle.

"Well let's start walking." Regina said.

We had made it. We were here. I was so amazed. I couldn't believe it. In my wildest dreams I didn't believe I would really make it back here. I smiled up at the palace in the distance. I just hoped and wished my parents were there. I wanted that reassurance that everything was fine. That my worrying for 6 years had been for nothing. I could only wish for now as we started on our journey.


	11. Chapter 11: The Other Heir

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here finally is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Only Teardrops

Chapter 11: The Other Heir

We had been walking for what felt like hours. I was incredibly exhausted. I felt like we all were. I looked up towards the palace. I could only remember good times there. I remembered having great times with my family. I could only hope to see my family soon. I was very excited for the possibility of introducing Henry to them. This was all surreal. I'd gone years just hoping for this possibility and then months knowing it was in the horizon and now we were here. I had returned to my home, but things were so different now. I was older and matured; I now had a husband. Life for me was so different from what I had expected my entire life. I was actually able to marry someone I loved rather than someone I was introduced to.

"We should stop for the night." Robin said. It was getting dark and making camp was the best idea.

"Every couple has a tent in their bag." Henry announced. When we knew the time was getting close Henry and I had packed bags for everyone. I knew the land and I knew that we might need some gear to get us by.

"I'll find us some water to refill our bottles." I said as I packed all of the water bottles into my bag.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Henry asked at once. I gave him a kind smile and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'll be fine love. Just setup the tent. I will be back in no time. This land is packed with springs." I said knowingly. I gave him a parting smile and walked into the woods knowing I would find a spring sooner rather than later.

I was right that I would find a spring. I kneeled down beside it and started to fill the bottles. I felt like eyes were on me. I turned to see no one. I figured I was just imagining things or that Henry had come after all. I smiled to myself thinking of Henry. My husband was everyone I could want and more. I could only hope my parents would love him as much as I do. I closed one bottle and started to work on another. I put my hand into the cool water. Suddenly everything went black.

My head was pounding. I put my hand on the back of my head and rubbed. I then opened my eyes. I was in what seemed to be a dark cave. I instantly grew afraid. I knew that last I was at the spring getting water. I looked around hoping I could find away out I then stood and started towards light. I creped slowly hoping that whomever had captured me would not catch me escaping. I then heard voices. I stood till and aginast the wall. At once I recognized one of the voices. It was a woman. I knew this voice well. It was the voice of my mother. I needed to get closer. I moved quickly to get close to the voice. I then found myself in an opening. There were a few people. They all stopped and looked at me. I saw my mother. She wasn't dressed how she normally did. She wasn't dressed like a week. She wore beggar's robes, but she still looked just as beautiful as always. My eyes grew wide. I couldn't believe that after 6 years I was face to face with my mother.

"You're awake." She said sweetly as she came to me. She pulled me close. I didn't know what to think.

"Mother?" I questioned looking at her.

"Yes my sweet darling." She said happily.

"Where are we? Why are you not in the palace?" I questioned. I was concerned. I didn't know what was going on here.

"We haven't lived in the palace in 6 years my dear. Beatrice and The Shadows drove us out. We've been hiding with those who have remained loyal to the true crown. I never thought I'd see you again." She said happily as she once again pulled me close.

"Me either." I said truthfully. "Where's father and Helen?"

"Your father should return soon. I sent word to him that you've returned." My mother said. Her face then grew sad. "Helen is no longer with us… she passed away. She died during childbirth. Her child died as well. There aren't many resources when living underground. Prince Forester was captured by Beatrice. He is controlled by her dark magic. She is a pawn in her game."

I instantly grew sad. My sister didn't deserve that fate. My sister deserved so much more. She had been such a beautiful person. I sat down. This was all too much for me. I didn't know what to think. All of these years had not been kind to my family. I was living my dreams while they suffered. I then remembered Henry and the others.

"Mother… the other's I was with… are they okay?" I asked.

"Ah yes. We were tracking your movements. We'd noticed strangers enter the land. They are being watched." My mother said.

"Can you have them brought here?" I then asked.

"They are friends of yours?" she questioned.

"Yes they are. They are the reason I'm here. Please have them brought here and don't frighten them. It might be dangerous if you do." I was begging. I could only hope that they wouldn't be captured by The Shadows.

"Alright. Callus please have the Princess' friends brought here and don't frighten them. I'm sure they are looking for her." My mother instructed a man who was standing near the entrance. The man simply nodded and left. I turned to my mother.

"So you've all been underground since the attack?" I asked.

"Yes we had to flee quickly." My mother said. I felt sorry for my family. I'd lived a relatively nice life in the last 6 years, but they suffered. They had to live a hidden existence in order to save their own lives. "You must be hungry." She then said giving me a weak smile.

"I'm starving." I said placing my hand on my stomach. I felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

My mother left me alone. I looked around the cave. I knew it must have taken some time to get used to. Being thrown from your home and forced to live in a cave. I remembered my first days in New York. I didn't quite know what to do with myself. I slept in Central Park in the cold for a week until I started to get my bearings. It was hard, but this… 6 whole years in a cave fearing for their lives at all times. I couldn't imagine it. I was grateful that they got me out. I don't think I'd been grateful until this point. I then heard footsteps. I looked up and there I saw him. It was my father. I blinked…I couldn't believe my eyes. I don't think he could believe his. He just stood there and then he opened his arms. I jumped up and ran to him and his arms came around me and pulled me close.

"My Gabby." He said. I could feel my eyes filling with tears as we stood there.

"Oh darling you're back." My mother's voice came.

"How?" My dad asked me when he let go of me. My hand instantly went to my pendant. A huge grin then came upon his face. "It worked!"

"Yes it did." I said.

"Where did it take you?" he asked.

"To another land. I lived in a large city for 5 years. I then made a friend and that friend took me to a special place. In this special place is most of the people of the Enchanted Forest." I explained.

"The Enchanted Forest?" my mother questioned.

"Yes." I answered.

"Those people with you. They are from the Enchanted Forest?" My mother then asked. I went to open my mouth to answer when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Where are you taking us? You said you were taking us to Gabrielle." Regina's agitated voice came. They then walked into view all 5 of them. Henry smiled when he saw me and came to me. He took my hand in his.

"Well here they are." I said happily.

"Mother… father." I said looking at them. "I'd like you to meet my husband and his family." I said smiling.

"Husband?" my father questioned.

"You've married?" my mother questioned.

"Yes I've married. This is Henry." I said happily.

"Nice to meet you your highnesses." Henry said giving my parents a bow. I smiled. It was cute and very sweet of him.

"Nice to meet you too young man." My father said. I looked to tears in my mother's eyes as she stood there smiling.

"I'm so happy for you my dear." She said to me. "I can tell you are in love. You always talked about being in love when you married. You've gotten your dream."

"Yes I did." I said happily.

"Sorry to break up the pow wow, but where are we?" Emma then asked.

"Well as I've learned. My parents have been forced underground with those who remain loyal. Beatrice and The Shadows have control over the land." I explained.

"And who is everyone?" my mother asked motioning to the others.

"This is Henry's family. His mothers… Emma and Regina and their husbands Killian and Robin." I said motioning to everyone.

"Mothers?" questioned my mother.

"It will take awhile to explain. I will do it." I said.

Suddenly there was the sound of screaming. We all turned towards the entrance. I walked over to Emma and Regina. The three of us had fireballs ready. We were ready for whoever or whatever came our way. My heart was beating fast and quick. This couldn't be happening already. I'd just gotten to my family. Suddenly a woman ran in. I realized it was Violet my handmaiden from growing up. She fell as she reached us. There was shock on her face. I let down my defenses and ran to her. She looked at me and I could tell she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Princess?" she questioned.

"Hello." I said giving her a hug.

"We were on patrol. There are Shadows not far. We must put out the lights." She said quickly. My parents then rushed and started to snuff out the torches that lit the place. Henry came to me and put his arms around me. We then were in the complete dark.

"This happens often. Hopefully they will pass in minutes." My mother whispered. We all stood silent in the dark. I could only hope it would pass quickly. I was frightened. I felt like the minutes passed slowly. Henry kept me close. At once I heard more footsteps. My breathing became quick. I was frightened. I couldn't see anything.

"Coast is clear." A voice called. I could hear everyone letting their breath out. One by one the torches were relit. The cave room came back to light.

"Now I'm sure all of you are hungry. Violet and I will prepare something." My mother said sweetly.

We all sat around having a meal as a family. It wasn't the fancy meals that my family had been accustomed to in the past, but it was a meal and it was nice to enjoy it with all the people I loved. I was able to tell my parents all about my wedding. My mother cried through most of the story. My parents seemed to like Henry and they both seemed to be genuinely happy for me. I was grateful that my parents were alive, but the sadness lingered since I'd learned about my sister's passing. My sister was one of my heroes and I'd looked up to her so much through my life. I needed to help my family regain their power. I needed to get our land back and we needed to destroy The Shadows.

The cave system that my parents and their loyalists built was extensive and impressive. My mother led all of us into a smaller cave room. She told us that as long as we were there we could sleep there. I lied in Henry's arms on the dirt floor just thinking about our castle. I remembered my bedroom. I wondered if anything there had remained the same over the last 6 years or had Beatrice ruined it all. Through the past 6 years I'd had so many thoughts and questions, but now I felt like I had so many more. My mind was going wild with questions and wonders. I slipped from Henry's arms and tip toed from the room. I walked through to the large room that we'd been in earlier. I saw my mother sitting by the fire. She heard my steps and turned to see me. She simply smiled. I walked to her and sat next to her.

"I'm so glad to have you back." She said as she held my hand.

"I'm glad you are alive. I've wondered about your fate for so long." I said looking into the fire.

"I've wondered for yours." She said. She then turned to me. "So you have magic?"

"Yes. One day it just happened." I said with a laugh thinking of the night I made Regina fly across the room. I then looked at my mother. "I remember that night I left that father said something about that I would find my magic in me. I never knew what that meant. Did the two of you know I had magic?"

"Yes and no." she answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well when you were born we did the tradition of showing you off to our kingdom. We toured the kingdom with your baby girl. In one small village not far from here there was an old woman. She came to us and said that you had magic deep inside and that one day you would find it. We thought she was crazy, but that thought stuck with us. We couldn't help, but then think maybe she wasn't crazy after all." My mother explained.

"No not crazy at all. Very right." I said with a smile.

"We are going to have to keep your presence here on a need to know basis. We can't risk Beatrice learning you are here. If she learned the heir is here she will surely kill you and if she knew there were two heirs here then it's over." My mother said.

"Two heirs?" I questioned. I was confused.

"You don't know do you?" my mother then asked me. I looked at her I was confused. She placed her hand on my belly. "It's early so it hasn't struck yet… my dear you are pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I questioned. "How could you know?"

"Oh I know. I know a pregnant woman when I see her. The moment I saw you, I knew. It might have started making you feel strange, you don't feel like yourself, you feel sick sometimes for no reason, dizzy, and maybe hungry even when you've eaten." She said. I could only nod. I placed my own hand on my belly.

"I'm pregnant." I said. I was simply in shock. I was carrying a baby. I was going to be a mother.

"You're pregnant?" questioned a voice. I turned to see Henry standing at the entrance to the room. I could see the joy on his face. I smiled at him. We were having a baby. I then became very scared. Beatrice would surely have me killed. I knew in that moment I couldn't risk my baby's life, but I needed to save my family and my kingdom.


End file.
